Time Flies
by karea wheeler-chan
Summary: She had a horible nightmare about him and he was only thinking of her. Dancing? Eating? Playing? Family? Will all of this come crashing down when Tohru revials a secreat she's kept from everyone. And what does a dead girl coming back to life have to do wi
1. 1 Left alone with you

Time flies 

By: Karea Wheeler-Chan or Karea-chan of K-chan of Rea-kun but any way……

_**I do not own a few of the charters the plot and ideas are mine alone.**_

_Thinking_

"Talking"

-Action-

(A/N:)

**Flash back/ Dreaming**

_**Singing/chanting**_

Chapter 1: Left Alone 

It was a cold winter morning. The snow was falling thick, and the ground and trees were covered in the wet white crystals. You could barley stand outside it was such a cold morning. It was about 5:00 am and so it was still dark.

Today for the students a Kariba High School it was a lucky snow day. They had to watch the news to know that. The High School was a prison to a few kids or a hell either one. Too others it was a normal every day place that they had to come too. But the rest loved to come, see friends, work in class, and even have a love life but most came only to see friends.

At a house deep in too the woods of the Sohma property was a fairly big house. It contained only 4 people who lived in the house. 2 boys 1 man and a High school girl. Her name was Tohru Honda brown hair, blue eyes, and the best attitude in the world.

1 of the boys is Kyo Sohma the other Yuki Sohma. These boys hate each other but both care for Tohru Honda. The man's name is Shigure Sohma a Novelist with a perverted attitude. Tohru was welcomed in when they found her living in a tent on there land.

Tohru in return does all the house work. She cooks, cleans, does laundry, and breaks up fights between the boys. The reason that is a big deal is no one has been able too but her. Tohru has a happy life so far her mother died just recently and her father has been dead.

So this brings us to her story and the Sohma story. This is some or maybe all the life she lived. Tohru was cooking breakfast at 5:00 am. She turned off the news when they said "Kariba High School canceled for today." The weather lady complied. Tohru loved School well loved to see her friends.

Tohru placed 4 plates on the table and patiently sat down. She looked outside at the falling snow. She stared out at the snow flakes falling gently. Tohru moved closer to the window too where she could see her reflection in it. She could also see her breath on the window.

_Oh today is so beautiful._ Tohru thought

Tohru placed her elbow on the window seal and stared out of it. She sighed and smiled lightly. Her heart was full of thanks she was sure she had a perfect life. She after all lived with Yuki, Shigure, and especially Kyo.

Tohru couldn't stop staring out the window she loved winter. The snow flakes began to fall a little harder. Then a few of them flew on the window and melted. Tohru drew a little picture of a smiley face on the slightly fogged up window.

The brown hair girl smiled bright at her picture. She sighed and had to pull herself away from the window. She could stare out the window all day at the falling snow. No she simply went back to the kitchen. She turned the stove on to make some tea.

The girl sat back down at the table. She let her head slide down and smiled at no one. About 30 minutes later the kettle whistled and Tohru scrambled up to get it. She rushed in to the kitchen and turned the stove off. She opened the cabinet above the stove and pulled out a tea cup.

She placed it down and opened a drawer. She placed her hand on a small tea bag and pulled it out of the drawer. She placed it in the tea cup. She picked up the kettle and slowly poured it in to her cup. Tohru placed 2 picas of ice in and could now drink it.

"Oh we don't have School what will I tell Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun?" Tohru said out loud.

She closed her eyes and rested her head on the table. She folded her arms under her head using them as a pillow. She thought for a while when she heard some one making there way down stairs. A figure appeared in the door way. It looked down at Tohru.

"My flower why so glum" The Man's voice said sarcastically.

"Huh oh good morning Shigure-san" Tohru said happily smiling a big bright smile.

"Ah so I was mistaken you are not glum my precious flower." Shigure said over dramatically.

"Oh um well I was just uh um er glad that there was no um School today that's all I was just taking a little break that's all I promise." Tohru said frantically waving her hand left and right.

"Right Right no School that's it is way to cold for you to leave" Shigure sang.

"Maybe since there is no School -whispers in Tohru's ear- we could go on a date yes." Shigure asked over exited

Shigure stood there with Tohru a moment. He looked at her happily for he was only kidding. He heard some one come up behind him. Before he turned around someone hit him and sent him flying across the room. The boy looked at the man and glared.

"WHATCH IT DOG." He yelled

"Oh your so not fun" Shigure cried rubbing his head.

"LEAVE TOHRU ALONE" He yelled at Shigure.

"Tohru-kun he hit me." Shigure cried like a little kid.

"I um…….uh-"

"DON'T DRAG HER IN TO THIS." He yelled at Shigure again.

Suddenly, the boy who was yelling at Shigure got hit in the head. Then he got kicked which sent him flying across the room too. The boy who had gotten kicked laid there for a moment then jumped back up. He glared a the silver hair boy who had kicked him.

"YOU GOT A PROBLEM YOU DAMN RAT?" The first boy yelled his orange hair flipping out of his face.

"Yes I do your stupid voice woke me up" The silver hair boy said.

"Yah um I umh go-od morn-morning Kyo-kun Yuki-kun" Tohru managed

"Ah oh my apologies Miss Honda good morning." Yuki said to Tohru.

"HEY I AM NOT DONE." Kyo yelled at Yuki.

Shigure stood up. He shook his head at the 2 fighting. He sighed and sat down. Shigure closed his eyes and cleared his thoughts. He took in a deep breath and let it out.

"Is this any way to act in front of a lady?" Shigure half stated.

"Oh Shigure-san I am uh um well yes but I-" Tohru mumbled.

"TOHRU IT'S NOT THAT." Kyo yelled

"YES MISS HONDA ITS JUST THAT I CANT STAND THAT STUPID CAT." Yuki yelled.

"I AM NOT STUPID I JUST HATE THAT DAMN RAT." Kyo yelled at Tohru.

"WELL I UH….NO I-" Tohru yelled struggling.

Kyo and Yuki looked at each other then at Tohru. They both let there heads slip down. They turned there backs to Tohru. They both blushed like mad. Tohru went in to panic mode.

"EH I AM SORRY I DIDN'T MEA-"

"No its not you it's me." Kyo said cutting Tohru off.

"Miss Honda I must just be tired I didn't get much sleep last night studying for the test at school today." Yuki told her.

"Well I …………oh SCHOOL" Tohru yelled throwing her hands on her face.

"What about school" Kyo asked still blushing a little.

"Um I am so so so so so sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Tohru bowed frantically.

"Tell us what?" Kyo asked annoyed.

"School got canceled today" Tohru was still bowing really low.

Kyo placed his hand on Tohru's chin. He lightly pulled her up. She was now face to face with him. Kyo looked down in too Tohru's big blue pool of eyes. Tohru stared up at Kyo's flamed garnet red eyes.

"Calm down already, sheesh it's not that big of a deal." Kyo Told Tohru.

"Yes I guess your right." Tohru agreed.

"Good now where's breakfast?" Kyo asked letting Tohru's face go.

"Um its ready and on the table." Tohru said.

"I don't mean to intrude on the conversation, well I do, where is Yuki-kun" Shigure asked tilting his head to the side a bit.

"Oh Yuki-kun probably went back up stairs to sleep after last night." Tohru replied smiling.

"Ah yes well Tohru-kun I am dreadfully sorry but Yuki and I have to go see Akito today. So you will be here with Kyo-kun for today and I think until Thursday." Shigure said scratching his head.

"Thursday that's almost full week." Kyo asked/said.

"I uh…eh…um Thursday that's pretty far away but I don't mind at all no not if Kyo-kun will be here I will be fine." Tohru promised but was un sure.

"Yes well I know you will be fine. Kyo-kun really is a good person and hopefully, can handle 6 or 7 days with you." Shigure said snickering.

"WHAT EVER." Kyo shouted and walked to his room and slammed the door.

"Don't worry Tohru-kun you will be fine." Shigure told her.

"Yes and now I get too spend a week with Kyo-kun but I will miss you and Yuki-kun." Tohru admitted sadly.

-Shigure patted Tohru on the head-

"I know we will miss you too." Shigure said smiling a real none perverted smile.


	2. 2 Dancing with you

Chapter 2: Dancing with you

Tohru, Shigure, Yuki, and yes even Kyo had breakfast after a while. Kyo had finally come out of his room. Yuki about 1 hour later had slept enough and had come down too eat. Tohru had the places set and the food out. They came in and served themselves.

After breakfast Shigure and Yuki were going to leave. They had packed up enough for a 6 or 7 day trip. Tohru had made them pack 3 or 4 out fits and such extra in case. Tohru stood outside with Kyo and watched Shigure crawl in the car after Yuki. Yuki turned around to Tohru.

"We will be back soon take care." Yuki said calmly to Tohru.

"Yes we will. Good bye Yuki-kun bye Shigure-san." Tohru called as they shut the door.

The car began to move. Yuki and Shigure buckled up. Yuki took one last look at Tohru who was waving to them. Yuki waved back slightly. Tohru saw him wave back and waved harder. The car came to the end of the corner and turned.

Tohru stood outside for a moment. It was as if she was making sure it was not going to turn back around. She bowed her head and smiled sadly. Sure she was happy that she and Kyo had 6 or 7 days together. But she was really going to miss Yuki and Shigure.

"Hey don't gloom over it we will have fun." Kyo told her grabbing her hand and pulling it slightly.

"But Kyo-kun" Tohru asked.

"No we need to go inside or you'll catch cold." Kyo told her looking at the door.

"Yes" Tohru said giggling.

_We will have lots of fun I know it. _Tohru thought happily.

Kyo pulled Tohru in the house. The only reason he was not on the roof was cause it was so cold. Now he did not mind to stay in the open. It was just him and Tohru. Kyo did not mind being alone with Tohru with no one else around.

"So Kyo-kun I have dinner made and lunch." Tohru said smiling big and bright.

"Okay so what do you want too do?" Kyo asked Tohru.

" I um am a little cold." Tohru said walking over to a drawer.

Tohru pulled out 8 little candles. She looked around in the drawer a little more. She felt her fingers brush the small item she was looking for. She grasped it tightly and yanked it out of the drawer. When it reached eye sight Kyo saw a little blue box with an orange stripe on it.

The box had something of Tohru's in it. It had a little bracelet in it. This bracelet looked like Kyo's only it was red and White not Black and White. Tohru held the bracelet her mother had given her so long ago.

"**You might need this one day Tohru it will help you in your time's when you fall in love." Kyoko told the little girl.**

-Tohru shook her head-

_Mom said it would help me so I will where it now _Tohru thought.

Tohru slipped on the small jewelry. She held it for a minute then released it. She nodded her head and closed her eye's. She would have sat there forever but Kyo placed his hand on her head. Tohru turned around and stared in to Kyo's eyes.

"What's wrong" Kyo asked worried.

"Huh oh um nothing" Tohru told Kyo.

"Yeah sure" Kyo said removing his hand from her head.

"Kyo-kun" Tohru asked.

"Huh what" Kyo said.

"Can we turn on the radio?" Tohru asked him.

"Why you asking me do whatever" Kyo answered annoyed.

-Tohru nodded-

The radio had a big speaker and a big main box. Tohru stood up and walked over to the radio. She placed her hand on the volume so she could a just it immediately. She moved her hand and pressed the on button. The radio was on country.

"Any thing any thing at all but country" Kyo pleaded.

"Ok" Tohru said pressing a button to change the station.

The song that was on was She will be loved by Maroon 5. She adjusted the volume higher. Kyo did not complain about this song. He didn't mind it. Tohru turned to face Kyo smiling brighter than before.

"Kyo-kun dance with me." Tohru asked she was in the best mood.

"What no. I can't dance. I don't dance." Kyo told her about to fall off the couch at the question.

"Oh I see" Tohru's smile faded.

"Oh well it was dumb of me to ask." Tohru said sadly.

Tohru sat down on the couch next to Kyo. She looked at the floor. Her big blue eyes looked like she was about to cry. She had a small smile but any one could see it was forced. Kyo hit him self on the head.

_Look now she's sad you idiot._ Kyo thought rolling his eyes.

_I am such a sucker._ Kyo thought again.

Kyo stood up and moved in front of Tohru. He was casting a shadow over her. He kept thinking I am a loser. Tohru looked at him weakly. Kyo smiled at her and held his hand out.

"Fine but one song that's it." Kyo told her firmly.

"Okay Kyo-kun." Tohru said leaping up from where she was sitting.

Tohru pushed the table in the living room back. Then she pushed the couch back creating a median size dance floor. She turned back around to Kyo and grabbed his hand. She yanked him out on the dance floor, gently. She stood face to face with him now hand in hand too.

Kyo started off. He placed his hand around her waist and kept one a hold of hers. Tohru followed suit and placed her hand on his shoulder. They took a step closer not thinking at all. Kyo led Tohru they started to dance.


	3. 3 Night with you

Chapter 3: Night with you

Tohru and Kyo soared around the room to the beat of the music. Tohru not noticing got closer and closer to Kyo's body. The both of them didn't notice that they had already gone through 8 slow songs. (They were listing to Slow rock pop rap ect.) Tohru got close to Kyo she laid her head on his shoulder. There chest were touching and Kyo laid his head on top of Tohru's as they danced.

Kyo and Tohru danced for 45 minutes strait. When Tohru finally broke away from Kyo they stared each other down. Tohru looked in his deep garnet eyes admiring how wonderful they looked. Kyo looked in Tohru's oceans of blue eyes that seemed to calm him.

"Kyo-kun" Tohru gasped.

"What oh sorry that might have been more than one song." He said thinking that must be it.

"Oh I don't mind that. The curse Kyo-kun you didn't transform." Tohru squealed in delight.

"I-I didn't" Kyo stuterd in realization.

"We um we shou-should tes-test it." Tohru said blushing.

"May-Maybe" Kyo said blushing a little too.

Kyo took a step toward Tohru. Tohru stepped toward Kyo. They looked each other in the eyes again. Kyo put his arms around Tohru's neck. Tohru placed her hand around Kyo's back.

Kyo slid his arms fully around Tohru's neck. Tohru did the same with Kyo's back. They pulled into a full embrace. Tohru closed her eyes waiting for a poof but it didn't come this time. She wiggled a little bit out of the embrace and looked at Kyo.

"Kyo-kun we we bro-broke the cur-cur-curse" Tohru sputtered out.

"Wow" Was all Kyo could think to say.

Tohru jumped on him. She gave him the biggest bear hug she could. Kyo hugged her back. Her hug's were not near as bad as Kagura's were. They hugged for a minute but Kyo lightly pushed the giggling Tohru off of him.

"Ok Okay I need to breath." He said in a playful voice.

"Sorry sorry" Tohru said kidding.

Kyo smiled at Tohru. He lightly bobbed her on the head and stood up. Tohru used his body to pull her own up. Tohru looked up at Kyo again smiling the biggest smile in the world so Kyo thought it was. Kyo smiled too and was finally happy since he was sure the curse was now gone. Tohru walked over to the couch and pushed back in place. Then did the same with the table making it a normal living room again.

"Oh Kyo-kun this is the best day I have had in a long time." Tohru admitted.

"Yeah mainly for me" Kyo said happily to Tohru.

Tohru took that as a complement. All the rest of that day Tohru and Kyo were together. They did not leave each other's side except to go to the bath room and small stuff like that. Tohru ate lunch with Kyo and that night they were tired. Kyo was sitting on the couch with Tohru next to him.

They had been watching the news. Tohru looked at her watch and it said 10:30 PM. Kyo saw Tohru's expression. He shook his head cause he was tired too. Tohru stood up from the couch and shook her bracelet.

"Kyo-kun I am tired I think I might want to go to bed soon." Tohru said facing Kyo.

"I'm go'in to bed at 11." Kyo stood up too.

-He faced Tohru-

"Okay I will go then." Tohru smiled and walked over to the window that was there.

She stared out of the window and gently smiled too herself. Kyo watched her move. He walked over too her and leaned against the wall where he could see Tohru. Kyo looked down at the innocent girl and he smiled a little too. Tohru looked up at Kyo and smiled big and bright.

"Kyo-kun maybe tomorrow we could um go out to the park or we could go to the beach." Tohru asked and stated.

"I am not too found of the beach." Kyo admitted.

"Yes we can go to the park then how about it." Tohru asked Kyo standing up from the window.

"Well thing is I have to go to the dojo tomorrow." Kyo said sadly.

"Oh well um is is it ok if I um if I come and uh wa-watch you uh train………but if not that's fine too I can stay its just I was-"

"I think Shishou wouldn't mind." Kyo said cutting Tohru off.

"Well if he wouldn't mind and I wouldn't bother any of the students I think I would love to come." Tohru said she was getting exited now that she had something too do.

Tohru yawned and shook her head. She looked at her watch it was now 10:38. Tohru sighed and yawned again. She was so tired Kyo had helped her finish cleaning today and after they spent the day talking. Kyo had shown Tohru some martial arts moves and Tohru had a lot of fun watching him.

"Kyo-kun I am sorry but I'm going to bed I'm so tired I can barely stand up." Tohru said yawning it out.

"Yeah go get some sleep." Kyo said bopping her on the head.

"Good night Kyo-kun." Tohru said but you could hardly here the last part.

"Night" Kyo said watching Tohru wobble up stairs.

Tohru forced her self up the first 5 steps. Kyo continued to watch Tohru force herself up the steps to the stairs. Tohru saw the stairs as a never ending walk way. Tohru was so tired she couldn't see strait or walk strait and finally she leaned against the wall half way up.

_Why why am I so tired._ Tohru thought sadly.

Tohru closed her eyes and after a moment re-opened them. She took in a deep breath and pushed herself off the wall. She tried to stand up and walk but ended up pushing herself off the step. Kyo watched not even surprised a little.

Kyo took 2 steps up. He then held out his arms for impact. Tohru gasped not believing she fell like that. Tohru fell into Kyo's arms and didn't struggle when she did she mealy look up at him and smiled.

_Why is she smiling did she do that on purpose. _Kyo thought un-sure.

"Sorry Kyo-kun I am such a burden." Tohru said a smile still pasted on her face.

"Shut up you are not." Kyo said seriously.

"I am, its fine too say-"

"Just don't talk your not a burden okay." Kyo told her picking her up a little.

Kyo tried to help Tohru stand up strait. Tohru leaned on Kyo for support but it didn't work she fell back on him again. Kyo was getting annoyed now with this, but only a little. Kyo place his hand on Tohru's back, and then he pulled her up, and placed his other hand on her legs. Kyo took a step back and looked at the girl before him.

Kyo gently smiled when her head fell on his chest trustingly. Kyo stood there a moment before realizing she had fallen asleep in his arms. He firmly held Tohru and began to walk up the stairs, smiling as he walked. When they reached the top Kyo started down the hall to Tohru's room. He walked slowly making sure not to wake her up.

Kyo approached Tohru's white door with orange and blue flowers on it. He turned to the side making sure not to hit Tohru's head and reached for the door knob. Kyo turned the door knob and opened the door swing it lightly. He pushed the door open with his foot. He walked over to Tohru's bed and looked at it for a moment.

_Oh crap what do I do now? I can't change her cloths or any thing but I don't wanna wake her up. And the covers what about them how do I-wait I know. _Kyo thought angrily.

Kyo placed Tohru on one side of the bed. He pulled the covers down on the opposite side of her. Then Kyo picked Tohru up again. Tohru rapped her arms around Kyo's neck in reaction to him picking her up. Kyo looked at her in a loving way with a smile cracked on his lips.

Kyo placed her in her bed and pulled the covers over her body. He felt like an older brother or something. Tohru wouldn't let go of Kyo's neck and eventually had a hold of his waist. Kyo sat on her bed as she clinked to him he really didn't want to wake her up. So Kyo decided to sit there tell she let go.

"Tohru your so…" Kyo whispered but stopped.

_Shut up you idiot what are you saying. _Kyo yelled and mentally kicked himself.

But he couldn't stop staring at her. She looked beautiful like that all spread out. Her arms rapped tightly around his waist. Kyo couldn't help but brush her hair out of her face. He moved his hand and stroked her face.

_The truth is Tohru I love I want to tell you but I can't. Not yet any way. _Kyo thought smiling and stroking her face.

Kyo looked at the girl for a long time. He had to have been staring at her for an hour tell he got too tired. Tohru after about 30 min, finally let Kyo go. She mumbled something and let him go turning over to the other side. Kyo slid out of the bed with his 'catlike'

Stealth.

He moved with no noise and was at the door in 5 second he looked at her one last time and opened the door. Kyo slipped out and watched Tohru before closing the door behind him. He tip toed downstairs and turned off all the lights. He opened the door to his bed room and walked in.

The bed room was silent. Kyo was so tired he does not even remember walking to his bed. But now he was there and slipping into sleep. Kyo pulled his blanket over his head and smiled. He took one last look at the ceiling and fell asleep.


	4. 4 Dreaming of you

Okay look I need some reviews if you think my story is cool. I have a lot of chapters up already but there no posted or nothing yet so no idea's until I say so gots it thanks.

Chapter 4: Dreaming of you

"**Mommy I don't wanna get caught." The young little girl cried.**

"**Shhhh Tohru or the monster will get you." Kyoko whispered to the crying girl.**

**Tohru held her mother tightly and cried as softly as possible. The girl and the women held softly to one another. Tohru's head flew up and she was now on her small pink bed. She looked around and no one was there. She heard shaking under her bed. Suddenly, a mask that was green and looked like it had blood on it flew from under her bed.**

**Tohru pulled the sheets over her head. She was shaking like mad. She held the covers tight on her body. Her eyes filled with tears she yelled.**

"**MOMMY HELP ME MOMMY I'M SCARED MOMMY, HELP ME KYO-KUN." Tohru yelled eyes wet with tears. **

**Tohru's eyes under the blanket went wide. She looked up at a figure who had pulled the covers off her head. It was a much younger version of Kyo. He looked at her strange and Tohru heard a slicing sound and blood dripping. Kyo had stabbed the mask with a knife.**

"**You called for me." The boy said pulling the knife out of the mask.**

**The mask flew in to hundreds of pieces. All of the piece's fell in too one small area. Tohru looked at this small child who said he was Kyo. Kyo looked at Tohru with wondering eyes. They stared tell Tohru broke the silence.**

"**Ye-yes" She stuttered. **

"**Well what for." Kyo asked angrily. **

"**I-I-I-I w-wa-was scared." Tohru managed to say.**

"**I am so sorry." Tohru told Kyo thanking him in a way.**

"**What ever next time just…I mean don't……..oh FORGET IT." Kyo shouted.**

**The mask parts roes from there place they were at. They circled and area and it began to glow. The mask glowed a bright blinding Blood red. Tohru looked at Kyo and Kyo was eyeing the mask. The mask made on last flash then was formed again.**

"**You, child will die for I must have a body." The masked Yelled at Kyo.**

**The mask flew toward Kyo. It opened it moth wide and then it was wide enough to cut through him. The mask flew at Kyo and ran his teeth through his body. Kyo had a hole through his heart, the mask came out the other side. Blood was every where on the floor.**

**Some of the blood had splattered on Tohru's face. Tohru looked up from her position and Kyo fell to his knee's. Tohru's eyes water as she watched in horror. Kyo coughed up blood and fell to the floor face first. The blood seeped on the floor a big pool of it formed.**

**The mask looked down at Kyo's mangled body. He was not dead yet, only hurting and in lots of pain. Tohru scrambled out of bed her feet slamming in too the floor. Tohru tried to move but couldn't. She tried once more and failed as something had a hold of her ankle.**

**Tohru looked at Kyo he said something under his breath. Tohru tried to run and was finally able too. She got free and ran over too Kyo. She looked at him intensely and cried her heart out. She dropped to her knee's right next to Kyo.**

"**Kyo-kun please don't leave me." Tohru cried out loud.**

**-Kyo coughing up blood- **

"**Tohru I l-l-l-lov-e you." Kyo Told Tohru really quietly.**

"**I CAN'T HEAR YOU." Tohru screamed.**

"**I love you." Kyo said loud enough for her to hear.**

**Kyo smiled at Tohru, who's eyes were filled with tears. Tohru placed her hand on his check. Kyo tried to move but couldn't. He forced himself to move his hand to her face and stroke it. Kyo and Tohru had some how gotten back in there older state.**

"**KYO-KUN" Tohru yelled and cried.**

**Kyo looked back at the ground. He smiled and cried too. Tohru pulled him in to her lap blood all over her now. She hugged him gently not to hurt him. Kyo placed his hand on his heart.**

"**DON'T LEAVE ME I LOVE YOU TOO." Tohru screamed and let her head slip on his.**

**Kyo tried too say something. No words came out and she cried more. His time was near now and he was suffering. Kyo took a big breath and said something Tohru felt upsetting.**

"**I love you but forget about me when I d-" Kyo cut off and with that closed his eyes to never open them again.**

**Tohru turned her head back to the mask. The mask was grinning evilly at Tohru. It came closer and closer to her. The mask grew arms and it grabbed Tohru's ankle. It pulled her and she started to slide.**

"**Come with me" It told her.**

"**NO LET GO OF ME" Tohru yelled sliding where it was pulling her.**

**The mask pulled Tohru along the floor. It started to pull her under her bed. Slowly the darkness consumed her foot. Then her leg was in the darkness. Her bottom half was completely under and she was slowing going in.**

"**KYO-KUN I CAN'T." Tohru screamed. **

**Her nails were scratching the floor. She had her arms moving up and down with her hands scratching the floor. She left a trail of blood and tears as she got pulled in to the darkness. She looked at Kyo and continued to yell and scream his name. She closed her eyes and re opened them to look at Kyo one last time. Tohru shut her eyes and the darkness consumed her.**

Tohru woke up and shoot up out of bed. She looked around frantically. She then looked at her bed. She had been sweating and her pillow had tears on it. She looked at her floor, and she checked her face for blood.

"A-A dream" Tohru said out loud.

She checked her watch. Her eyes went wide when it said 2:30 AM. Tohru put her hand on her head. She let a few tears slide down her face. She took in a deep breath.

"It was only a dream" She told her self but now she was terrified to go back to sleep.

(Sorry sorry short chapter I know R&R)


	5. 5 What can come of us

Chapter 5: What can come of us

Tohru pulled her blankets to her chest. She gripped them tightly. Slowly she lay back down on her bed shaking and crying. She turned to her side where she was facing the edge of the bed. Her head moved slowly but surely to the side. Tohru could now see over the bed and on the floor.

There, of course was nothing there. Tohru looked off the bed a little more. She looked all around her room and saw the evil mask in a bunch of things. She quickly shut her eyes. She re-opened them when she thought she herd the wind chime going bad.

_Its just a dream. Its just a dream. Its just a dream. Its just a dream. _Tohru told her self but was less convinced when she swore she heard noise on her door.

"I am so scared." Tohru cried and whispered out loud.

_Why am I so afraid it was a dream just a dream nothing more. I can't move I am so scared Kyo-kun I need you now._ Tohru thought sadly.

_Wait don't yell for him remember the dream he died. I DON'T WAN'T HIM TOO DIE. _Tohru yelled in her mind.

_Okay then what do I do just sit here. No I can't stay in this room I will go mad and I really really wish Momiji or someone was here. _Tohru thought worried.

_NO they don't need to worry about me any more than already. They worry so much that its hard for them I am sure to deal with me. So I will just…_ -a memory cuts her off-

"**Its okay to be selfish once in a while, don't worry about other people so much." Kyo told Tohru.**

"I remember Kyo-kun but I don't want you to worry so much about me." Tohru said out loud to no one.

"But I am terrified and I can't move so I will go back to sleep and that's that." Tohru told herself firmly knowing it was a lie.

_I will just close my eyes and………. _ **"I love you." Kyo said loud enough for her to hear. **_But why am I so scared its horrible the way I…….. Don't think about it don't think about it. _Tohru yelled at her self.

Tohru sat up in her bed and looked around once more. She was shaking madly and still had tears streaming down her face. She looked over her bed at the floor. There was the edge like always and the darkness that consumed it under her bed. She looked at the door it was closed.

This frightened girl took in a deep breath and tried to move. She couldn't budge an inch. The fear had over taken her. She was way to scared to even try to step out of her bed and she was now to scared to even go back to sleep. Tohru let the covers slip down and the moon light was pouring in like crazy and she could see everything.

Nothing looked out of place. She could see some of the pink a little bit. She was relived when her desk looked normal and not at all like that mask. She was still scared but not quiet as much. Tohru new she was never going to go back to sleep this was she looked at the back of her door. Tohru silently moved her feet.

Her feet did not touch the ground. Tohru looked at the wood floor intensely. She then, with all her might, jumped from the bed as far as she could away from the bed. She didn't hesitate for a second she flipped her light on and opened her door to the hall. She stepped out and it was very dark all but her light was off.

Her fingers brushed the wall and she walked along it. The light switch was at the end of the hall on the other side of the stairs. Tohru was going to turn this light on then turn her own light off. She didn't know what to do or where she was going to sleep all by herself but she continued down the hall. Tohru got half way when she found the opening for the stairs going down. Slowly she made her way down.

The stairs weren't so bad smooth as always but Tohru felt bad. She thought she saw something move. She looked closer at the kitten clock on the wall. Moving its tail left and right the cat was not so scary. Tohru hit her self on the head knowing Kyo would have done it lightly. Tohru jumped back she saw her bed room light go off and all the night lights set up turn off.

The lights going off made Tohru panic. She literally fell down the stairs she was so afraid. Tohru jumped up and made a dash in to nothing and hit a door. She tried flipping on the hall light but it didn't work.

"EP ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok k k k k k k k." Tohru yelled in a whisper.

_I am fine I am fine…………………………………-gasp in mind- KYO-KUN what about him he must be ok._ Tohru thought hurriedly.

The frightened girl stood with all her might. She looked in to the darkness and could make out Kyo's room. Tohru's hair flew in and out of her face. She looked at her destination and ran. She ran as fast as she could and faster.

_He will be fine, your just tired._ Tohru reassured herself.

Tohru jumped up as she reached the door. She hit it and it made a median loud BAM. The door wobbled a bit and Tohru backed off. She grasped the handle and pulled it open a bit. She peeked her head in slowly and all she saw was darkness. Tohru focused her eyes a bit more.

_I…what am I to do now. Kyo-kun needs his sleep so I won't bug him good idea right right right. _Tohru thought wondering.

She moved her body in the door slowly. The door was pulled open fully and Tohru finally stood in the doorway. Her head shook back and forth a little. Tohru felt herself slipping back out side a bit. She looked intensely at the sleeping, orange top boy, who had in her dream said I love you.

"**KYO-KUN DON'T LEAVE ME I LOVE YOU TOO." Tohru screamed and let her head slip on his.**

Tohru didn't move at the memory. She blinked in realization. She moved her head to the inside of his room. With out even thinking her feet began to move and she walked up to Kyo's sleeping body. She kneeled down next to him.

"Kyo-kun I don't know…………if those feelings in my dream were just in my dream or if…………………………if they're real." Tohru whispered knowing Kyo was not listening.

She sat down fully and stared at Kyo who was sleeping soundly. He was facing her and his eyes were closed. Tohru thought she was in transcend by him. But no she was in love with him.

"Kyo-kun I won't bother you with my petty problems." Tohru whispered to Kyo.

Tears feel from Tohru's face. She couldn't stop them it just happened. The hot wet tear drop slid down her check it left a trail and feel off her face. She let her head slid down. Her hands flew around her body and she hugged her self slightly.

_Its true Kyo-kun I love you but I can't be selfish and wake you up no I won't be selfish at all._ Tohru thought to her self.

_No I will stay up and no big deal right yes._ Tohru decided.

_I will stay up and watch over you. _Tohru thought to her self.


	6. 6 Curse finally gone away from youri

Chapter 6: Cures finally away from you right?

Tohru shivered in the cold. She now had goes, bumps and was too scared to get up and get a blanket. Kyo pulled his blanket up to his chest and Tohru watched shivering and tired. Her head moved up and down as she dosed off and pulled herself back up. She was getting in s bad poison staying up and cold. Tohru looked at Kyo and saw how warm he was and she leaned over his body.

_No I won't bother just watch. _Tohru told herself firmly.

There was a slight draft in the room and Tohru was losing cons ions fast. She shivered in the draft and didn't even realize she was laying down next to Kyo. Her body felt warm and she was closing her eye's. She closed them half way and tried so hard to keep them open. She had an image of her dream pop in her head where Kyo had blood flying on her face and her eyes shoot open.

"Kyo-kun I'm so tired I can't keep my eyes open for much longer but I'm so scared I can't go back to sleep." Tohru told Kyo in a whisper.

"Then go to sleep you dolt I'm right here geez." Kyo whispered back to Tohru.

She felt something fly across her body. It was warm and fuzzy. She looked at it for a moment but it was making her dizzy she was so tired. It was the blanket Kyo had been using and she looked up at the ceiling a blush appearing on her face. Tohru sat up and turned her head around to see Kyo sitting up and staring back at her.

"H-how long have you been a-a-a-awake." Tohru asked wearily.

"Since you've been in here for the past 1 hour and 49 minutes" Kyo said stretching.

"I'm uh I'm I'm s-sorry I woke you didn't I-I'll-I'll-I'll I'll leave I'm so sorry I bugged you didn't I." Tohru said shakily standing up eyes struck with horror.

"I'm so sorry Kyo-kun you have martial arts tomorrow and I disturb you I am so sorry." Tohru told him trying to hid her tears that were flowing down her face but she was failing he saw them.

Kyo stared at the horror tear crying girl but knew something about a dream was messing with her. Here she was smiling but he could see so clearly that something was wrong. He quickly reached his hand out and grabbed her wrist. She turned around and looked at him with the smile on her lips and tears in her eyes.

"What feelings?" Kyo asked her with a questioning look on his face.

"Feelings" Tohru said turning to face the door not pulling away from him.

"I-" Tohru couldn't find the words she wanted to say to Kyo.

"Yeah well what." Kyo asked calmly looking at her and patiently waiting for answer.

Tohru looked hard the door as if to read her answer from the door frame. Kyo pulled on her wrist and slung her around to face him. What Kyo saw he couldn't say if he was heart broken or glad at that moment. Tohru had tears flowing from her face running down her chin and dropping to the floor. She quickly looked away from him, eyes down so he couldn't see her.

"Tohru what's wrong?" Kyo asked wordily that it was him that hurt her and made her cry.

_Kyo-kun doesn't love me he does not love any one what was I thinking. I'm such an idiot. _Tohru sobbed to herself.

Her whole body began to wobble and she felt the truly sadness. She looked at Kyo's sad expression. To her, it was as if he was telling her she was right. Tohru lightly tried to pull away from Kyo. Kyo looked up at her and pulled her hand tell she fell to her knees.

"K-k-Kyo-kun pl-please Ill be fine just-"

"Please Tohru just stay here and tell me what's on your mind okay." Kyo pleaded and was getting a little more worried.

"I-no oh no no no no no no no its nothing I promise please you have to go to the dojo tomorrow let me go please please let go I can't." Tohru cried and sobbed and slightly yelled.

_He will say sorry but I can't return the affection. He might also say why not try Yuki he will return ………….the…………………….affection. _Tohru stopped dead in her thoughts and spaced out a little too long.

Kyo's grip got tighter on Tohru's wrist. He looked at her hand with his intense garnet eyes. His orange hair over shadowed his face so his eyes couldn't be seen. He gently moved his other hand up to Tohru's face and stroked her face as she was looking at him. Tohru winced as he stroked her face and he quickly pulled back.

"I see." Was all Kyo could think to say.

"huh oh sorry Kyo-kun I got lost in thought that's all." Tohru admitted truth fully that she had gotten lost.

Kyo stared at her big deep pools of blue. She looked up in too his garnet eyes and saw pure sadness. She looked away for a moment. Slowly she moved her hand and grasped it in Kyo's hand in her hand. She held it tight for a minute or two then loosened up her grip and looked up a Kyo who looked as if he was about to cry.

"Kyo-kun what's wron-" Tohru began but was cut off.

"You love that damn Yuki don't you?" Kyo said with a little bit of anger in his voice.

"Wh-wha-" Tohru said shocked and surprised at the question Kyo had asked her.

"I knew it you do don't you? You are in love with that damn rat." Kyo said his anger raising.

Tohru bit her lip not to squeal. She couldn't believe it he did love her right. Tohru stood up and was still facing Kyo just looking down at him now. Tohru couldn't help but crack a huge smile. To Kyo that meant he was right but to Tohru that meant Kyo had feeling for her.

"Kyo-kun I'm I'm so ha-happy now I can't believe it." Tohru said wiping the tears off her face.

"Well won't you two be a happy couple than." Kyo said in a mocking way and coking his head up.

Her head titled to the side a little in confusion. She giggled when she knew what he meant by "Won't you two be a happy couple." Tohru gripped her stomach and she suddenly felt sick and she fell to her knees again. Kyo stared at her for a moment but turned his head and forced his whole body in the opposite direction of her.

"Tohru go away I need some time too think." Kyo said calmly trying not to let her see him and how sad he was.

Kyo waited for a little bit. Tohru sat up looking at him funny. She was not going to let Kyo get the wrong idea so she was going to prove him wrong. Kyo looked out of the corner of his eye and after turning his head back around felt Tohru rap her arms around his neck and her lips on his head.

"Kyo don't go thinking that please. Yuki is like a brother and sisters and brothers don't date." Tohru told Kyo lovingly.

-Kyo placed his hand on Tohru's-

"Your right they don't I got to impulsive sorry but what feelings." Kyo asked Tohru looking over his shoulder.

Tohru's arms were rapped around his neck. Her head was now on his back and Kyo could hear light snoring. Kyo looked as much as he could and realized she had fallen asleep on his back. Kyo turned around pulling Tohru off his back but she feel in to his lap. Kyo stroked her hair.

"I love you so much." Kyo whispered to Tohru's unconscious body.

Kyo laid down on his bed Tohru was still in his lap. He got comfortable and pulled Tohru up to his chest. Tohru snuggled him tight and Kyo snuggled her back. Kyo pulled the blanket over the both of them and in about 15 minutes feel asleep himself. Tohru stayed on Kyo's chest most of the night. Kyo woke up about 3 hrs and 30 minutes later.

He looked around for a moment. The ceiling was a faint black and it was still dark outside. Kyo no longer felt Tohru on his chest but he looked over at her and she was sweating and yelling stuff. Kyo sat up immediately to wake her up. Kyo pulled her in to his chest again and rested his lips on her head.

"Tohru calm down I'm right here." Kyo whispered to the sleeping skinny brown hair girl called Tohru.

Tohru moved around and wiggled on Kyo's chest for a little while. After she stopped Kyo looked at her to make sure she was fine. Tohru's eyes shoot open and she sat up really fast panting and breathing heavy. Tohru turned her he head to face Kyo and she looked at him wide eyed. Then Tohru flew in to Kyo's arms and hugged him tight.

"Kyo-kun oh Kyo-kun " Tohru cried and sobbed gripping his dark blue jacket tight to where it wrinkled up.

"What Tohru what is it?" Kyo asked patting her back and rubbing her head.

"Th-there's something I n-n-need t-to tell y-y-you." Tohru said clenching his shirt a little harder.

"Anything anything at all you can tell me kay." Kyo told Tohru stroking her hair trying to comfort her as best he could.

"Kyo-kun my feelings my feeling are are that I-I-I-I-" Tohru couldn't say it she was in a daze and couldn't let it slip from her lips she was too scared.

"Well Tohru you don't have to say any thing at all. Just go back to sleep and every thing will-will-will be better in the morning." Kyo told her firmly and passionately at the same time.

"Kyo-kun" Was all Tohru could think to say as she continued to cry.

"Kyo-kun I'm so so-sorry I can never say what I want to and I am such a sucker and loser I wish I could make you h-happy." Tohru said letting herself drift in to sleep but pulling herself out of dosing off immediately.

Kyo's voice was gone he was not moving. Tohru's head shoot up and she was looking at Kyo directly. Her lips had a light smile plastered across them. Kyo's hand was on Tohru's back and she was firm on his chest but Kyo was sleeping. Tohru laid her head back down lightly.

"Kyo-kun what's really bugging me what I can't get out of my mind is that I-I love you so much. I never want to leave your side ever." Tohru whispered knowing he was asleep.

Tohru felt Kyo's hands on her back tighten there grip. Kyo sat up and stared at the girl eye to eye. There breathing was close really close. Tohru looked up in to his garnet eyes glistering with tears. Tohru stroked Kyo's face brushing away the tears that Kyo had let go of on accident. Tohru looked like she was going break down then and there.

"Kyo I know you don't love me back don't cry because of me please my heart might break." Tohru pleaded sadly.

Tohru stood up and turned around and quickly hurried out of Kyo's room. Before she could get completely out of the room Kyo shut his door and Tohru stopped so it wouldn't hit her. She had her bangs over her face so Kyo couldn't see her tears. Kyo was so happy he couldn't stand it. Kyo placed his arms around Tohru's waste and pulled her in to an embrace.

"Don't leave me I love you as much as you do me." Kyo told Tohru his tears flowing more freely now.

Tohru felt her heart skip a few beats. Her body pulled her out of the embrace and she didn't realize it until she was out. She swung around so fast that her red and white bracelet flew off her wrist. She was smiling the biggest smile Kyo had ever seen her smile before. Kyo smiled back gently knowing what she meant.

"Kyo-kun really you you really mean it for real." Tohru cried happily continuing to smile.

"Of course I do geez what'da ya think I was gonna lie or som'tin." Kyo asked Tohru questioningly.

"No no not you never" Tohru said embracing him as hard as she could.

-POOF-

A big ball of smoke coved the room and Tohru and Kyo couldn't see. Tohru coughed a little bit and looked around. When the smoke finally did clear Tohru held a small orange cat in her arms in replace of Kyo. She looked down at it like something was wrong her face struck with shock.

"K-K-Kyo-k-k-kun I t-thought we b-b-broke t-the cures didn't we." Tohru said out loud and her voice was really shaky.

"We did you've been hugg'in me all night this dose not make any since I'm confused now dammit." Kyo said grabbing his head as if there were to be a pain in it.

"May-maybe it was only temporary." Tohru said thinking she was right.

"No way this has never happe-"

-POOF-

Kyo changed back to his human form. Tohru turned her head quickly after Kyo grabbed her shoulder she knew it was ok for her to look. Tohru and Kyo stared in to each others eyes as if to be looking for an answer in them. Tohru remembered the bracelet and frantically turned and saw it laying on the floor. Automatically she bent over and scoped it up in her hand and slipped it back on.

"Oh mom's bracelet I could have damaged it." Tohru cried moving around liked a mad man going striate.

"And I didn't break the cures after all you still turn in to a cat and your true form is still there I was unable to break it oh I'm so stupid Kyo you must hate me now." Tohru cried frantically.

Kyo knew once Tohru got frantic she would never stop. He bent his head down making up a plan and once he had it he was going to go along with it. Slowly he moved towards her. He reached his hand out and pulled her up to him but they weren't embracing. Tohru continued to she was sorry and Kyo pulled her in to a hug. They both waited for a POOF but it never came they looked at each other shocked again.

_What the hell is going on here_ Kyo thought nervously and blinked in doing so.


	7. 7 Metting up with her

Chapter 7: Meeting up with her

"Kyo-kun you didn't transform but I guess you uh know that." Tohru said still hugging him but she was falling asleep in his arms.

"Well maybe-"

"Z-z-z-z-z-Z-Z-Z-" Tohru was snoring and she was only dosing off.

"Ah okay fine fine will worry about it tomorrow." Kyo said annoyed at first but was glad he could hug her again even though it was once and once only.

Kyo picked Tohru up and held her in his arms. He smiled at her snoring as it was cute coming from her. He looked his bed over and pulled the covers back on it so he could get in it. He laid Tohru down first then he moved in next to her.

Tohru snuggled up to Kyo looking for some warmth and and held him tight. Kyo stroked her hair. He gently pulled the covers over them and Tohru's grip loosened a little. She was still holding onto him though.

"Tohru I l-love you too" Kyo whispered in to Tohru's ear.

Tohru shook her head yes as if understanding. Kyo huggled her tighter. He closed his eyes and thought about that night. He was praying like heaven and earth it was not a dream. After he laid there a moment he feel asleep the darkness consumed his thoughts and his eyes.

Tohru's eyes fluttered open at the morning light she sat up and looked around. She looked at Kyo who was sleeping soundly next to her. It was still dark with a little bit of bursting blue light. Tohru brushed her hair back and she looked down at Kyo remembering the night before an idea popped in her head.

"Kyo-kun wake up for me please I don't wanna go in the dark are you gonna come with me?" Tohru asked Kyo timidly.

Kyo's eyes opened and he saw Tohru standing over him. He breathed a sigh of relief that it was not a dream. He pushed the covers off him and sat up looking at Tohru for a minute. He grabbed Tohru's arm and pulled her in to his chest. Kyo kissed the top of Tohru's head and Tohru kissed Kyo's chest.

"Good morning sun shine." Kyo said to Tohru playfully.

"Good morning Kyo-kun I missed you while I was asleep." Tohru said letting him go.

"Oh really" Kyo said in a pretend mocking tone.

"Heh what do you want for breakfast?" Tohru asked changing the subject.

"How about you go get dressed and ready to go to the dojo and I'll make you something special." You told her standing up and helping Tohru get up.

"Oh no its fine I'll make us breakfast you go and-"

"Tohru I said go get ready I'll make breakfast." Kyo said nicely but seriously in his voice.

"Yes" Tohru nodded and walked off up stairs.

Kyo walked in to the kitchen slightly hanging on the door frame. He pulled a pot out or the bottom of the kitchen sink. He placed some water in it and some eggs to boil. Kyo turned the stove on to "low" so it would cook just right. He fiddled with a pan and placed some sausage in the pan, then stuck it into the oven to bake.

After about 20 minutes Kyo pulled the eggs out and placed them out to cool. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs. His ears twitched and he looked up as Tohru came back in to the room. She looked at Kyo and moved to the kitchen table and sat down. Kyo had cooked Eggs, Sausage, Curry, and Onigiri.

"Kyo-kun it smells wonderful." Tohru said holding her head up and sniffing the air.

-Kyo blushed a little bit-

"That's um er good that's g-good." Kyo said picking up a plate.

Kyo picked up two plates. He also picked up two cups and some silver where. Tohru wiggled around a smile still plastered on her face. Her stomach growled cause she was still hungry. Kyo laughed slightly to him-self at Tohru's actions.

_She's acting like a little kid._ He thought sitting down and laying the plates out.

One of the plates made a clinking sound as it hit a spoon. Kyo pulled it off the spoon really quickly. He sat it back down and laid the food out in front of himself and Tohru. Tohru clasped her hands together her eyes gleaming over with joy.

"You made all this just for us?" Tohru half squealed half yelled in joy.

"Yup and after we eat I gatta get ready. Ya don't mind do Ya." Kyo asked while setting some food on his and her plate.

Kyo poured some cinnamon tea into two cups. He sat one in front of him. He placed two pieces of ice in one cup and only one piece of ice in the other. Slowly Kyo three spoon full of sugar into the cups just the way Tohru liked it.

"Here ya go." Kyo said handing Tohru the cup and there faces came with in three inches of each other because Kyo slipped and went ford more than her intended to.

_Ark oh crap what now._ Kyo thought wondering.

-They two blushed but neither pulled away.-

Kyo was staring in to Tohru's big blue eyes again. He wanted so badly to take her into his arms and just hold her. He knew she wouldn't like it (That baka he slept with her). So he didn't and that's what he believed.

He shook his head and pulled back a little. He shoved the tea gently into Tohru's hands telling her to take it. Tohru nodded slightly and took the tea cup from Kyo. She brought it to her lips and gulped down. When she was done not all the tea was gone only about half.

Kyo pulled back into his regular sitting position. Tohru looked at the food he had made especially for her. The fork she held in her hand began to move picking up some of the egg and placing it in her moth. She chewed for a moment then swallowed it with a gulp. At first her face remained normal as if deciding weather she liked it or not but then her smile grew into a grin.

"Kyo-kun its delicious" Tohru told him taking another bite.

"I told you before there is no way that's good………compared to your cooking." Kyo said a full hearted grin on his face.

"Well I um n-no its much much better than my cooking." Tohru blushed slightly gulping it down as she talked.

-Tohru gloom-

"I like it better than my cooking." Tohru told him head down.

"Stop it your so gullible." Kyo told her laughing a bit.

"Y-yes" Tohru said taking another bite of egg.

The sun was up now and it was a bright and beautiful morning. Tohru and Kyo talked about the dojo and other stuff. Tohru had brought up school and Kyo just scoffed not caring a bit about school. After approximately 64 minutes of eating and talking Kyo pushed back from the table. He stood up and walked out the kitchen door.

"Hey I'll be back in a little bit I've gatta get ready to go kay." Kyo yelled over his shoulder as he continued to walk down the hall.

Kyo exited the hall and entered the stair way. He grabbed the rail and continued up. When he reached the top he didn't have very far to go. Kyo went in and out of his room for cloths. He finally approached his destination, the bathroom. He grabbed the brass handle and stepped inside.

Tohru picked up the dishes. (I wrote about food cause I'm hungry). She placed them in the sink and ran hot water on them. After she placed some sop in the sink with the dirty dishes. She began washing the dishes when she finally finished she wanted to go to Yuki's garden to get herself some strawberries.

-she wrote Kyo a little note-

Dear Kyo-kun

Be back in a second went to get some strawberries don't worry about me.

Your love

Tohru

_Its not long but maybe he likes it better that way._ Tohru thought taping the note to the refrigerator.

Tohru smiled at herself and the note she had written. She picked a little old fashion woven basket and a coat. She was going to the green house (Its winter in my story I'm not stupid and forget full :) to get strawberries. Her head was held high and she continued to smile. Tohru walked at the front door and around the gate.

Kyo walked out of the bathroom. Steam filled the air around where the door had been opened. He was fully dressed and ready to go to Kazuma's. Kyo hurried down the stairs noticing that Tohru had picked every thing up. Kyo's eyes averted to the note.

-He read it-

"Dammit Tohru we've gatta leave." Kyo said out loud smiling at "Your love Tohru".

He threw the note in a little box. Clank and the box shut hard. Kyo grabbed his sweater his coat and another sweater. He put his sweater on and the coat over it. Then he opened the front door and walked around to the gate.

Kyo kicked the snow as he walked. He clinked the gate shut. Quickly he began toward a little hut in the middle of the yard. Kyo saw Tohru threw the window hunched over a plant. He couldn't see her exactly but he knew she was fine.

Tohru picked half of the strawberries. She didn't notice anyone coming so she kept on going. Kyo opened the door and stepped inside. Tohru was humming a soft little tune and Kyo was entranced for a moment but shook it off knowing the had to leave. He lightly placed his hand on her back.

"Hey we gatta go" Kyo told Tohru turning her to face him.

"Y-y-yes K-K-Kyo-k-k-kun" Tohru's teeth chattered together.

"Ah I knew I'd find ya like this." Kyo said smiling triumph.

The other sweater he had brought with him was for her. He pulled it off his arm and stretched it out a bit. He placed over Tohru's arms and pulled it down over her head. Tohru hugged it taking in the warmth and smell. It smelled like Kyo.

"Thank you Kyo-kun I _was_ getting cold." Tohru thanked him bowing a bit then going back to normal.

"I know. We have to leave in like 2 minutes to go to the dojo." Kyo reminded her as he let go of her shoulders.

"So-sorry I am keeping you up." She said standing up.

"Lets go" Kyo said grabbing her hand.

Tohru smiled at him. She tightened her grip on his hand Kyo looked back Tohru as the exited the green house. Tohru shut the door behind them and Kyo pulled her away. Tohru feel on to Kyo's back.

He didn't move and Tohru didn't either. Kyo's head wiped around and he stared down at Tohru. Her head was in his back and she didn't want to move cause of the warmth on her face. Kyo pushed her off a bit and turned his whole body around making Tohru fall into his chest. Kyo slowly and gently picked Tohru up bridal style.

At first her head was in the open so she didn't hesitate to turn her head into his chest. Kyo watched and felt her move-meant and she hugged him. A smile crept its way to his lips and he stroked her hair. He felt her smile as he continued to stroke her hair. When they got back to Shigure's house he sat her down standing up.

-Tohru blushed but smiled-

"Thank you Kyo-kun and I'm sorry for making you carry me." Tohru told him bowing.

"Don't if I hadn't wanted to carry you I'd have put you down." Kyo told her walking to the front door ready to leave again.

"Kyo-kun I'm sorry we have to leave I'm holding you-"

"Let's go all ready." Kyo pressured annoyed grabbing her hand.

"Y-yes" Tohru said allowing him to pull her as she grabbed a small back that was hanging up on their way out.

Tohru slung the small blue and orange back pack on her shoulder. Kyo held her hand firmly as he pulled her along. He pulled the door open and then pulled Tohru outside. She got closer to him as the winter air blasted in their faces. Kyo shut the door not locking it and Tohru was still "hugging" him in a sense.

"Are you cold?" Kyo asked sarcastically.

"Y-y-y-yes" Tohru's teeth were chattering again.

-Kyo smiled at her-

He moved her in front of him. She had her back to him. Kyo un-zipped his coat and placed it around Tohru's shoulders. He was still in the coat and they walked to the dojo like that of course with much MUCH difficulty. After walking like that for 10 minutes they approached the dojo and Tohru pulled out of Kyo's coat.

-They went on auto polite and grabbed each others hands-

"So Kazuma-san won't mind if I stay really?" Tohru asked a little wide eyed.

"Yup" Kyo said as they started in the garden.

The two walked hand in hand through the garden. It was a snow white field of ice and frozen water. Tohru leaned her head on Kyo's shoulder for warmth and comfort. There hands intertwined in one another's. Tohru looked up at Kyo as he looked down at her. They smiled at each other and they continued to walk.

"Hey Tohru" Kyo asked almost above a whisper as if not to disturb the snow and frozen ice crystals.

"Did you say I love you to me last night or was I um dream' in?" Kyo asked as he felt his cheeks grow hot even though he wasn't looking at her.

"Y-yes Kyo-kun w-why" Tohru said her cheeks were as red as a tomato.

"Just hoping you did." Kyo said looking down at her she was looking ahead of them.

He looked in the direction Tohru was facing. The ice and snow made this a very romantic setting. They were approaching the dojo for it was now in their sight. Tohru shook from being both cold and nerves. Kyo's grip tightened on Tohru's hand.

_Not at all_ he thought nodding his head in approval.

(Okay this is my latest chap so deal kay. R&R plz I am begging you please)


	8. Chapter 8 Tohru's little secret

Listen DON'T FLAME ME AND DON"T TALK ABOUT THE GRAMMER!

Chapter 8 Tohru's little secret

"Calm down it'll be fine." Kyo reassured her with a nod.

Tohru could only nod as she was pulled along up to the door. Kyo grabbed the door and yanked in open gently. He didn't let go of Tohru's hand and that was a sign to her that he didn't care who saw them. Kyo slipped his shoes off and Tohru did the same.

They could hear the students training in a room down the hall. There were kicking sounds and punching sounds. Tohru saw a hand come out of the room. Then a girl pulled herself out of the room. Tohru lit up with joy and Kyo panicked for his life. The girl turned around and stared at the two holding hands.

"Kagura-chan" Tohru called not letting go of Kyo's hand.

"Tohru-chan Kyon-Kyon" Kagura called back to them.

-Kyo pulled Tohru a little closer-

Tohru looked at Kyo with a wondering gaze. Kagura walked closer to them. She was waving her hand back and forth as she came closer. When Kagura got closer Tohru worried that she would hurt Kyo. Kyo pulled her even closer as Kagura finally approached them. He half way shut his eyes in a simi-glare.

"Kyo-kun what's wrong?" Kagura asked as if nothing was wrong.

-He didn't answer-

"Tohru-chan what are you doing here?" Kagura asked her like she was glad and surprised.

"I came to watch Kyo-kun………………Is that okay?" Tohru asked ending in a sad tone.

"What? Of course its fine" Kagura said laughing a little.

-Kyo yanked Tohru into the hall way away from Kagura-

"Bye Kagura-chan" Tohru called waving as she was drug away.

"Bye see you later" Kagura called as she watched them disappear behind a wall going down the next hall.

_So it's true._ Kagura thought some what sadly.

-She walked back in to the female training room-

Tohru looked back up at Kyo again. But this time he was smiling a big bright and warm smile. She also smiled because when Kyo smiled like this it was heart warming and rare. Kyo was looking at a door pretty hard. They approached it and he opened it. Slowly they walked in to the room witch contains 8 boys.

"Shishou can I talk to you" Kyo called over to Kazuma

"Yes Kyo what is-" He stopped when the sight of Kyo holding Tohru's hand. Tohru……………in public.

"It's ok for Tohru to stay and watch right." Kyo asked knowing the answer any way.

"Yes that's fine as long as she is not a distraction." Kazuma said turning his action to Tohru.

"O-oh I wont I promise not to." Tohru said bowing.

Kazuma studied Kyo and Tohru's actions. Amongst those 8 boys was Hatsuharu or Haru. Haru walked over and also observed then Kyo didn't shoot him a death glare on the contrary he pulled Tohru a little bit closer. He kept pulling her and pulling her till she was 4 inches from his face. Kazuma and Haru looked at him worriedly.

"Tohru you don't mind if I hug you right?" Kyo asked her just below a whisper.

"If you want its your choice." Tohru whispered back.

Kyo stroked her hair. Kazuma and Haru watched fearfully. Tohru ran her fingers through his orange hair and stared at his garnet eyes. Her white and red bracelet jingled as she did. Kyo placed his arms around her neck just as Kazuma and Haru feared.

_Let this work._ Kyo thought pulling her in to his chest.

Kazuma and Haru jumped to stand in front of them so no one would see. But when the waited for a poof it never came. Tohru and Kyo pulled in even tighter. Kazuma couldn't have been more happy in his life. Haru was a very very different story.

-Haru turned black-

"Kyo what the hell?" Haru yelled in rage.

"Kyo come on now let go of Tohru." Kazuma told him kindly.

-Kyo gave them a look that said "Your mad beyond all reason if you think I am going to let go."-

And with that he didn't listen. Kazuma was so happy for him but Haru wasn't. He was now in his black form. Haru stared at the "lovers". He was so angry that Kyo of all people had the curse broken.

"Why" Kyo asked Kazuma.

"Because…………you have to train and work out" Kazuma said smiling brightly.

"I wanna match." Haru yelled angrily.

Tohru turned to face Haru. She was still hugging Kyo. Haru's anger increased when she looked at him. Tohru only saw hurt. Hurt his eyes not hatred.

"I'm sorry Hatsuharu-san" Tohru told him sadly.

"DON'T I DON'T NEED_ YOUR_ SYMPATHY." Haru yelled at her.

Tohru broke completely away from Kyo. Haru walked up to Tohru and grabbed her arm and looked down at her. Kazuma shuffled his students out of the room in case Haru turned in to an ox. Kyo didn't react only stood there waiting for him to screw up.

"You don't need to just stand there, Fight back or something." Haru told her angrily.

"Fighting is wrong. I'm sorry Hatsuharu-san." Tohru sobbed she was beginning to cry.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry" Tohru whispered letting a few tears roll down her cheek.

_HELL NO_ Kyo yelled in his mind and mentally kicked himself for not reacting sooner.

Kyo grabbed Haru by the collar and yanked him back away from Tohru. Haru kicked him in the stomach and Kyo fell to the ground. Tohru's hands covered her eyes tears flowed freely from her face. Haru walked in front of her and placed his hand under her chin and raised her face to see him. There eyes were completely locked.

"You broke the curse on Kyo How" Haru demanded from her.

-She remembered that they thought it was broken but he had transformed and then not again-

"I'm so sorry Hatsuha-"

"Don't be already" Haru cut her off and started to pull her closer witch was really REALLY pissing Kyo off.

"How did you break this damn curse?" Haru asked in a loud voice.

"But I don't know how I broke it. It just happened." Tohru admitted truthfully.

"No. you had to have done something." Haru said stepping closer, still holding her chin, it was to close for Kyo and Tohru.

"Hatsuharu-san I'm r-really not sure." Tohru promised him.

"We'll see" Haru said using his free hand to pull her in a embrace.

But when no poof came the all began to wonder. Haru was certainly not free, was he? No he couldn't be but here he was hugging Tohru. Kyo pulled them apart and Tohru ended up back in to Kyo's arms again.

"Kyo I think you will have to inform Akito what has happened here." Kazuma said seriously.

"Kyo how about you take this week off that way (1) you can figure out what the heck is going on (2) so Tohru won't be all alone." Kazuma suggested calmly.

"Oh n-n-no I couldn't possibly make you take off for me its asking to much." Tohru said frantically waving her arms and moving around.

"No Tohru he's right. When Akito comes will have to explain something." Kyo told her hissing at Akito's name as he spoke.

"But you'll need every once of strength won't you." Tohru said and asked looking up at him.

"I think its for the best. Kyo, go 'head I'll get more training than ya." Haru smirked at his own comment.

"Yeah you wish." Kyo told him coldly.

"But Kyo-kun-"

"No I'm going home that's final." Kyo stated not going to budge and inch.

Tohru opened her mouth to protest but shut it quickly with a sad nod. Kyo waved to Kazuma and Haru. The two walked out of the dojo hand in hand. Tohru leaned on Kyo's shoulder worried happy and sad all flowing through her body.

"Y-you think A-Akito will be m-m-mad." Tohru asked shakily as they walked back to the house.

-Kyo didn't answer and Tohru didn't ask again-

They walked down the same path they had come from. The ice crystals clanked together as the wind blew harder and harder. The garden that was frozen with ice and snow looked even more beautiful. The two may have been walking back even though it was cold there pace was slow.

Resting her head on Kyo's shoulder, Tohru watched the world around them. They were both taking in the beauty. When they left the garden they exited out the main gate. But there pace was still very steady and very slow.

The lovers walked still hand in hand. Tohru felt something and un-know presence up ahead. She was getting worried though. Kyo held her hand tight and Tohru re-turned the grip. They had to have been walking for 10 minutes in silence all the way back to there house. Right before they saw the house Tohru broke the silence.

"Kyo-kun what do you want to do now?" Tohru asked timidly.

"Don't know" Kyo said shrugging a bit.

"Hm" was Tohru's reply to that.

"I have to go to my room for a minute" Tohru told him nodding to herself.

"Kay" Kyo replied happily.

Tohru's bag slung a little. Pressing it against her chest, Tohru got it to stop moving about. They had arrived on the door step of the house. Tohru fiddled around in her bag looking for the keys. Kyo remembering stuff placed his hand on the door handle slid it open easily. Tohru looked up at him with a smile.

"I forgot we didn't lock it." Tohru laughed nervously.

-Her smile was weak she felt some thing not of this world-

"I'll be in my room." Tohru said hanging her coat up rushing off up stairs.

She didn't give Kyo time to answer. She was up the first five steps in a flash. Running up stairs, Tohru climbed to the top as fast as her legs would carry her. This presence she was feeling was so strong but so sad. She looked one way down the hall and then the other. She turned right and began her way to her room.

_I think someone is here_ Tohru thought in awe.

She didn't go all the way down the hall but to her room. It was so quiet. To quiet for it was the quietness of a sad, human, death surrounding there aura. Tohru gulped as she slowly opened her already half open door.

The door slid open with a creeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkk-ing sound. Tohru could hear breathing. Small calm breathing. But it wasn't hers. She stepped in the room and shut the door behind her. She was about to turn the light off when something cold touched her arm.

"My mommy hated me. But I loved her. Daddy hated me too. Daddy killed me. I wanted a Mommy and Daddy to love me." A small girls voice rang though out Tohru's ears.

-Tohru didn't turn the light off-

"Mommy can't hear me any more. Daddy doesn't see me any more. They forgot that I was there only daughter." The voice rang sadly though out the room.

Tohru turned to stare in the eyes of a small small girl who looked 4 or 5. She was transparent in a way but still see able. Tohru felt the child's hand on her hair. The girl had snow white hair and eyes that only showed sadness.

"I want some one to love me like there daughter. I want you to tell me every thing will be alright. But you can't see me or hear me. Just like Mommy and Daddy." The girl's voice sadly told her.

"Dear I can see you and I can hear you. I could also love you." Tohru told the girl staring back at her.

-The girls eyes went wide-

"Y-y-you can s-s-see me." She cried letting a few tears slip down her cheek.

"Yes do you want some body to care for you?" Tohru asked her lovingly.

"Yes" The girl was very cute when she said this and Tohru pulled her in to a hug. (Yes I know she's a ghost but Tohru can make physical contact with them).

"What's your name?" Tohru asked calmly.

"Mila" Mila told her calmly.

"Mila-kun that's a very pretty name " Tohru told her smiling.

"Do you want me to be your mother I may not be very good at it but I can try." Tohru offered a little suddenly but she had just thought of it.

"No it wouldn't be the same with out a Daddy" Mila told her crying.

-Tohru smiled happily-

"I never had a Daddy. But I think there is someone who will be happy to be your daddy with me as your mother." Tohru told her truthfully and hoping Kyo wouldn't be mad at her for this.

"Yes t-t-thank y-you m-mama" Mila cried in Tohru's shoulder.

"I can give you a real body. You may pass out for a little while and you will be very hungry when you wake up. But that way other people can see you and talk to you. My boyfriend, I think he is my boy friend, Kyo-kun would make a fine father for you." Tohru blushed as she explained.

"Yes mama" Mila said agreeing.

"All right stand over there. Now Mila-kun you can't tell anyone that you died. Or that I gave you a body or you'll go away for ever." Tohru told her thoroughly.

Mila nodded and Tohru began. She drew a symbol on the floor. Then asked Mila for some of her hair and Mila gave her some (Go along with it). She placed it in the center of the circle. It was a circle with a T in it and other little random things. Tohru placed her hands firmly on the circle.

_**Her time came too soon**_

_**This child's life was taken un-fairly**_

_**She didn't want to leave**_

_**But death served her any way**_

_**The angels that reside with you may**_

_**Help this sad long lost soul**_

_**And when her time is truly near**_

_**May the angel guide her soul**_

_**Back to you so listen to my sorrowed prayer.**_

-Tohru chanted this 5 times-

A light rose from the circle. It surrounded Mila and claimed her soul. Then two other lights rose from Tohru a blue one and a pink one. It also surrounded the girl. About 10 to 20 minutes later the lights finally faded away.

"Mama what happen-" Mila stopped a dizziness over taking her and she passed out.

-Tohru caught her in the nick of time-

**Okay I'm confused on something here. U are all starting to like my story? Just starting to _like_ my stary. If I didn't have chapters written already I'd quiet. I would say thanks to all reviewers but some ticked me off.**

**Grym Goddess- I know isn't it.**

**Anime-punkass-luvr- Ur _starting_ to like this story?**

**Namelessshadow- DON'T GIVE A DAMN BOUT MY SPELLING**

**Carol Joy- I love u. U gave me the best review thanks so much. This chapter's for u.**

**R&R plz no spelling no flames. NO NEW CHAPPY TILL I GET 100 REVIEW THAT ROCK.**


	9. 9 New member to the family

Chapter 9 New member to the "family"

Tohru sighed and picked Mila up. Her hair was no longer white but a blonde and her eyes were no long white they were green. Tohru brushed a few strands of hair. Her ability helped people and she felt so sorry for Mila her parents hated her, killed her.

"Awwwwwwww she's so cute when she's sleeping." Tohru sated out loud.

Kyo played with his thumbs. Twiddling them back and forth, back and forth, worriedly. He was becoming very impatient now. Where was Tohru, no wrong question, what was she doing. Kyo stood up and walked over to the stairs. He looked up and his face never changed. His hair almost over shadowed his face as he continued to stare.

_Nothing had better be wrong_ he thought anxiously.

Kyo slowly began to climb the stairs. He worked his way to get to the top as fast as his mind would let him think he could. He reached the top and turned, practically dashing, down the hall. When he stood in front of Tohru's door he gulped.

-Silence so Kyo knocked-

"Tohru are you okay" Kyo asked though the door.

"Shhhhhhh yes I'm fine." Tohru called in a whisper.

"Can I come in?" He asked softly.

"Yes" She whispered back.

-Kyo pulled the door open and walked in-

"Hey what's been go-" He stopped seeing the small child asleep in Tohru's arms.

"Kyo-kun, this is Mila-kun" Tohru introduce Kyo (Mila is passed out at the moment).

"Wha- where'd she come from" Kyo asked confused.

"I found her in my room all by herself. We talked and she told me her mother dumped her on the side of the rode. That her dad always hit her and she has never heard of school. Her mother told her to get a job in the real world and feed herself. She has been wondering around the woods for two days in the cold." Tohru lied to him sadly.

"Poor kid" Kyo said shaking his head.

"Can she stay Kyo-kun" Tohru asked him calmly.

"Yeah she can." Kyo said agreeing with her.

"Um if I'm not imposing-"

"Your not I'll watch her." Kyo said cutting her off.

"Thanks Kyo-kun I am going to go and make her something to eat." Tohru said standing up.

"You want any thing" She asked Kyo before leaving.

"Na I'm good" He told her motioning for her to go.

With a nod Tohru left the room. Kyo stared at the small sleeping girl. She looked about 4. Here Kyo was, cursed and never once, not once did his mother ever throw him out or even hit him for that matter. She was so young and all alone.

He watched her sleeping there like that. Kyo found himself brushing some hair out of her face. As he pulled his hand back Mila's eyes slowly fluttered open. She sat up and stared at him almost afraid. Her eyes went wide and she looked around the room frantically.(I am so sorry its going fast and all but I needed to bring her in)

"MAMA" Mila yelled out of fear.

"SHHHHHHH she's uh um uh getting some f-food for you are you hungry" Kyo asked frantically but it seemed to calm Mila down.

-Her stomach growled and they both looked at it-

"Who are you" Mila asked calm now.

"Kyo" Kyo stated firmly.

"YOUR KYO-KUN" Mila yelled standing up in surprise.

"Yeah" Kyo stated confused again.

-Mila hugged him-

They sat there in silence for a while. Mila moved into Kyo's lap and eventually Kyo wasn't uncomfortable. This being a 4 year old didn't reach Kyo's head. She was actually kind of cute. When she wasn't mad and yelling or crying from fear.

She wasn't tall enough to hit Kyo's head. In fact she was so small she sat cross legged in Kyo's cross legged lap. Kyo sat there looking at Mila's head in shock. She had accepted him right away no if's and's or but's about it. Mila shocked him when she was falling asleep but kept awake.

"Mila" He asked her.

"Yes Daddy" She said turning her head to stare at him.

"Awww not'in " Kyo said rustling her hair.

_Daddy?_ Kyo thought to himself.

Turns out Mila was the one shocked. Her Mother and Father had hated her all her life. She still loved her mother and father. Mila had grown up like that not thinking anything about it at all. She never had gotten a present in her life and she only ate once or twice a day sometimes not at all. Her "Daddy" was letting her hug him which was odd for her. Tohru came back with a tray full of food. For her and Mila hopefully Kyo would eat any way. When she watched Mila climb off Kyo's lap she smiled. The biggest brightest smile that shown like life its self.

"Mila-kun, Kyo-kun I brought you lots of food." Tohru cooed happily to them.

"YAY" Mila cheered as Tohru sat down in front of her right next to Kyo.

"What'd ya make." He asked her calmly.

"Oh I made Miso soup, Onigiri, Leeks, Code, and Sayiki." She finished listing them to look up at Kyo's disgusted face with the Leeks.

Mila walked around the small trey filled with lots and lots of food. She was normally a shy girl but for some strange reason she warmed right up to people after she met them. "C-Can I sit in your lap?" She asked Tohru. Tohru nodded a simple yes. Mila smiled and plopped down in her lap.

Taking a bit, Mila chewed it for a moment. She swallowed and took a bit of something Elsa. She tried everything once and stood up smiling bright. Tohru and Kyo exchanged glances. They were giving each other that look of "That happened really fast but it's a cool thing".

"MAMA ITS WONDERFUL I LOVE IT" Mila cried in a sing song voice.

"Oh well I-it's not that g-good." Tohru told the girl dancing around.

"Tohru its good just let the girl have her fun." Kyo said smiling a bit.

"You should make things like this all the time." Mila cried happily it was the best meal she had ever had in her life.

"Well then maybe I will make it again at different times." Tohru told the dancing around girl.

Kyo and Tohru spent that day showing Mila around the house. Tohru explained some of the rules that until Kyo and herself set some more were Tohru cooked and cleaned and Mila was a guest. At about 10:30 Tohru let Mila sleep in her bed. She tucked her in and walked back down stairs with Kyo. At this point they had things to discuses.

"Well she's a sweet girl." Kyo said as Tohru sat down on the couch with him.

"I am going to get up early to cook her something nice to eat." Tohru whispered determinedly.

"Tohru we have to set some boundaries for her. She can't do what ever she wants or she will never grow up right." Kyo looked at Tohru while saying this and she knew he was right.

"Yes well how about her bed time is 8:30 than." Tohru looked at Kyo and he nodded in agreement.

"She has to eat what you fix for dinner." Kyo stated and Tohru nodded.

"Every day after school what will we do?" Tohru asked.

"I will help pay for a daycare and every day I will go and pick her up. Then Yuki can pick you up from work every now and then I am sure she will want to come get you to see you and stay up later." Kyo was sure that would be a good idea.

"Yes then she'll start school in about a year and we can go get her after school. Going to a day care will build up her social skills." Tohru nodded in agreement.

"She will have to tell you were she is going at all times. She is not allowed to leave sight of the house." Kyo said looking strait ahead.

"All right" Tohru agreed happily.

Someone was listing from the stairs. Mila was listing to there conversation and how they were really going to keep her. Her mommy and daddy weren't going to send her away. She smiled they were talking about what was going to happen and satisfied she walked back up stairs and to Tohru's room.

"I also want her helping you with chores." Kyo explained.

"But Kyo she's only 4 years old" Tohru some what wined.

"No she is going to help you do some things so she can learn to do them in the future." Kyo told Tohru almost sadly.

"All right she may help me with dishes and laundry for now." Tohru told him agreeing.

"I'll settle for that." Kyo agreed nodding.

"Also I want her to have a check up from a doctor to make sure she's healthy and not sick." Tohru said more to herself than to Kyo.

"I'll call Hatori in the morn'in than. She did feel a little warm earlier." Kyo told her standing up and stretching.

"Well we will keep talking about it later I am sooooooo Tired." Kyo said stretching more.

"Yes well its late. Kyo-kun we also need to talk about getting her a room." Tohru said blushing a little.

"Well night" Kyo said looking down at her.

Tohru nodded and took a step closer to him. They looked in to each others eye's for a long long time. Kyo rapped his arms around Tohru's waist and Tohru did the same with his neck. There lips brushed together in a long passionate kiss. Kyo licked her bottom lip requesting entrance and Tohru opened her moth letting him in.

There toughness explored every place in each others moths. Kyo pulled Tohru closer to him as they continued to kiss. Tohru moved her hands down his back and Kyo moved his hands up her back. Tohru pushed him a way braking the kiss and panted out.

"We have………."

"…………To stop" She finished.

"Yeah" Kyo knew they couldn't go any further though he wanted too so badly he knew it was wrong to at this point.

"I'm going to bed Kyo-kun see you in the morning." Tohru told him kissing him once again.

"Night princess" Kyo said during a breath.

They kissed and Tohru hugged him and nodded. She walked of as there hands slide apart and she walked away. Kyo smiled, no he grinned. Tohru was his and his alone, he had a somewhat of a family now. Kyo walked into his room and quickly changed cloths. Then he flopped down on his bed waiting for sleep to over come him.

-Tohru blushed a bit as she climbed in her bed-

Smiling at Mila, she stroked her hair. Mila was so cute and Tohru thought it was like her own little family. She was ready to have Mila around all the time now. Plus Tohru had to do something to get the guilt off her chest, her guilt was (1) She had lied to Kyo (2) Mila's mother really had hated her and Tohru's mother loved her and (3) Mila had no one to turn to in the world.

She nodded to herself and laid next to Mila. Shifting next to Tohru, Mila got closer. Tohru placed her arms around the girl smiling to herself. She was going to teach Mila to cook and how to do laundry and teach her about her grand mother (AKA: Kyoko Honda) and pass down her advice. Tohru got all giddy just thinking about it. She closed her eyes and not long after did she fall in to a peaceful sleep as did Kyo. (Dramatic effect as stupid corny pun line BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM heh heh heh)

THE NEXT DAY……………………………

Mila's eyes slow fluttered open. She jumped up breathing rapidly and crying her eyes out. Mila had had a nightmare that night and when she looked around to not find her "Mommy" and "Daddy" she panicked. So her crying turned into screaming. After 10 minutes of crying progressing to screaming she stopped a bit after arms rapped around her pulling her in tight.

-Mila looked up a little to see her "Daddy" hugging her tight-

"D-Daddy m-my h-h-head hurts badly." Mila cried.

"Is that why you were crying" Kyo asked a bit concerned.

-Mila nodded a yes-

"Well its okay I'm here now." Kyo couldn't have felt more like a father than and there in his life so far.

"Your Mother made breakfast do ya want some." Kyo asked softly.

"Mommy made us more food Daddy all for us" Mila smiled a little bit.

Kyo picked her up (not bridle) and held her too his chest. She was holding on to his shirt and Kyo was still getting used to it after all. He walked over to Tohru's door that on the outside had blue and orange flowers. He pulled it open and walked out with Mila clinging to him like a life line.

"Tohru Mila's up." Kyo yelled down the stairs as the food aroma filled the noses.

"Good Is she okay I heard screaming." Tohru's voice rang though out the house as Kyo and Mila completed there journey down the stairs.

"No she's got a fever." Kyo called turning a corner and entered the kitchen.

"Here let me see her." Tohru said opening her arms so Kyo could give Mila to her.

Kyo gently handed Mila over to Tohru. Passing the girl gently and quickly was pretty easy since Mila weighed about only 35 to 40 ponds. When Tohru held her firmly in her arms Kyo sat down at the table. Tohru kissed Mila on the for head and yanked back immediately. Mila was of course burning up.

"Kyo-kun s-she's burning up." Tohru stated worriedly.

"Well maybe we really should call Hatori" Kyo suggested worriedly as well.

"Mommy who is Ha-to-ri" Mila asked in wonder.

"Mila he's a good Doctor." Tohru announced proudly of Hatori.

"Mommy I don't wanna see a doctor. There scary and mean." Mila cried in a winy tone.

"Mila sweetie a doctor will make you all better." Tohru told her reassuringly.

"No no no no nun uh there mean Auntie Wilma and Momma Nakari said so." Mila cried.

"Mila this doctor is from the family he's your um-"

"Grandpa" Kyo finished for her.

"Mommy Daddy" Mila asked softly.

"Yes Mila-kun" Tohru answered the girls plea.

"Yeah" Kyo answered.

"You wont leave me alone with the doctor." Mila asked sadly.

"No we will stay with you." Kyo told her and with that walked over to the phone and began dialing the number.

Kyo nodded and hung up. 45 minutes later they finished eating breakfast. Kyo cleared his through. Tohru smiled at him confidently and he was really REALLY considering them his family. Tohru began picking up the dishes and Mila was following her example. They washed the dishes and then sat back down and Mila was in Tohru's lap.

"Ok Tohru I told Hatori you were sick." Kyo announced slowly so Mila could get it.

"Wha-what are we going to tell him when he gets here?" Tohru ask panicking a little.

"The truth" Kyo said simply shrugging.

"Mommy can I help you?" Mila asked sweetly.

-They both looked at her after the talk last night……………-

"Well if you want to but I think you should rest tell your head ache goes down or away or at least tell Hatori comes over." Tohru said standing up again.

"But Mommy-" Mila began.

"Mila, not but's, listen to your mother" Kyo scolded her a little.

"Yes Daddy but isn't there something I can do. Anything at all" Mila pleaded her eyes shot open wide.

"Yeah hold on a minute." Kyo told them both and walked out of the room.

He walked down the long hall, that lead out of the kitchen. His foot steps echoed a little bit as he made a thud thud thud sound through the hall. Kyo reached the door and reached out to grab it slowly sliding it open. He stepped out and a cold blast hit him in the face sending chills down his body but still he walked out.

Kyo's fingers brushed the small hand made basket he was looking for. He gripped the edges tight and lifted it in the air. Pulling it to his chest, Kyo walked back in to the warm and toasty house. He walked back down the long hall way and saw that Tohru and Mila had moved to the living room. Kyo smiled and walked in. Dropping the basket, he sat down next to Tohru on the left Mila was on her right.

"Here" Kyo said in a low voice handing Tohru the basket full of clean laundry.

"Okay let me lay down" Mila said resting her head in Tohru's lap.

"Yes Mila rest please" Tohru said calmly and softly in the girls ear.

And before Mila knew it her eyes slid closed and she fell in to a deep peace full sleep. Tohru and Kyo finished folding the cloths and were simply waiting for a certain Hatori to show up. Mila dreamed of a field with flowers and the sun shinny and the clouds singing. The next thing she knew her eyes fluttered open at the sound of voices.

Her head hurt a little from the loud talking but its wasn't just Kyo and Tohru's voices anymore there were others. About 3 others, talking. She tried to sit up but her vision was blurry and her head hurt so much so she lied there. Her vision came intact after about 30 minutes. Her eyes widened and then shrunk back to normal size. Mila sat up and looked around to see her mother and father talking too 3 other people.

One was an older looking man with a hair cut that covered one eye and he had on a doctors outfit. Another was a girl who looked to be about in middle school with blondish orangish hair and she was wherein a school uniform. The other Mila couldn't tell if it was a guy or a girl. They had blonde hair a hat and was about the size of the girl a little taller. Mila looked around frantically for her mother who at that moment re-appeared in the room with tea.

"-Groans- Mommy my head hurts" Mila's voice was low and calm.

"Shhh Hatori-san is here now so don't you worry about anything okay" Tohru told her calmly and walked over to sit next to her.

She took her seat next to Mila and slung her arm around Mila's shoulder and pulled her close. Mila smiled and breathed a sigh of relief but her head still hurt. Hatori walked over to them with Kyo and the other two walking behind. Gazing up, Mila smiled a weak smile because she didn't really know this person or the other two. Hatori, Kyo and the other two kids moved to stand next to the couch.

"Hatori-san this is Mila-kun" Tohru introduced them with her hand gesturing each other.

-Hatori nodded-

"Hi grandpa" Mila said holding her hand out to shake.

-Hatori obliged and shook her hand-

"Please just Hatori or Tori-san" Hatori asked emotionlessly.

Straitening her back, Mila nodded and had a fierce look. Tohru walked over to the other two children and knelt down. She whispered in there ears and then backed up. Nodding, they walked over to Mila. Mila and them stared at each other for a long time until Mila broke the silence.

"H-hi" Mila said nervously clinging to Kyo.

"Hello Mila-kun" The girl or guy, Mila couldn't decide, said to her.

"H-Hello" Mila said calmly throwing her head in Kyo's arm.

The girl that Mila had seen was shyly sticking her head out from the girl/guy. She saw Mila was looking at her and threw her head in to the girl/guys shoulder. Mila seeing the girl looking at her did the same and buried her head deeper in Kyo's arm. Laughing, Kyo stroked Mila's smooth light blonde hair. The girl/guy (Man that's annoying girl/guy this girl/guy that god how do I do it) almost had a giggle fit.

"Are you Onee-chans daughter?" The girl asked almost in a whisper.

"Y-yes I-I'm M-M-Mila" Mila stuttered out still buried in Kyo's arm.

"Hm I'm Kisa that's my name" Kisa said quietly.

"So your Mama's sissy" Mila asked her face un-buried a bit.

"Yes" Kisa answered quietly.

"So you're my Auntie Kisa" Mila concluded out of Kyo's arm completely.

"Yes" Kisa said also a little perked up.

"And I'm Momiji you should call me Momo-nii or or or Iji-nii-san" Momiji yelled happily

"Hi okay Momo-nii-san" Mila laughed a little, and Momiji smiled at her.

**OKAYYYYYYYY I LIED yes me I know how could the great and all powerful Karea lie well I did. To those who don't Review is reflecting badly on those who actually like my story.**

**Sage of Downtown Hyrule- I LOVE YOU! Thanks so much you have no idea since you reviewed twice it means a lot to me!**

**ShayRenae- I am writing for you too!**

**Gabriella Onyema- Thus is true thanks for reviewing.**

**Katy- THANKSSSSSEEESS A LOTSSS!**

**angelsinallas- This chapter is for you also.**

**Cassie93- aren't they!**

**Darksouled Saiyanphonix- Thank you so much. You have no only sent me a great review but it helped my write a lot more. Yours is also the longest review! THANK YOU!**

**Reader- Really it is. Well maybe you just need to re-read the story to get it. Answers come later in my stary but I need reviews first!**

**year of da cat fan club- this is also for ya! **

**Raziiel- Ha Ha Ha well maybe I really am counting yours as 100 since I updated huh.**

**iamabrat- for you another chapter. **

**sakuraloveskyosohma- Yeah I guess so.**

**Okay………….. **

**AmethystButterfly and MattakuNoBaka I am on your alert and Favorits so WHY DO I NOT HAVE A SINGLE REVIEW FROM EITHER ONE OF YOU. I'm not yelling I'm crying just review. **


	10. 10

Chapter 10: Tricking you!

Hatori's confusion was not denied. It was shown all over his face and he expected Tohru and Kyo to explain it to him. Well Tohru and Kyo decide that they would tell him the truth but where to start. Hatori, Momiji, Kisa, Tohru, and Kyo talked for 2 and 1/2 hours about random things and such. Mila and Kisa were getting along quiet well as was Momiji. The kids ran up to Tohru's room and they waved bye as they hurried up the stairs.

Tohru waved back and stood up. She stretched her arm out and they made a small popping sound. Then forcefully walked to the kitchen. Hatori and Kyo Stood up and followed her. Kyo was walking in front of Hatori making a step step step sound as he walked. They also entered the kitchen and sat down at the table.

Quickly, Tohru tuned the kettle off and pulled some cups out of the cabinet. She placed them down in front of her self. After pouring the hot water in to three cups she added the tea bags. She place two picas of ice in the three whit hot cups. The steam rose from the ice and the hot water making a small sizzling sound as it did.

Placing sugar in the cups, Tohru picked one of them up making sure not to burn her hand. He eyes closed for a moment then re-opened and picked another. She turned around and set them on the table. Then she turned around even more slowly to get the last on. Once she did she solemnly took her place at the table right next to Kyo. Kyo grabbed her hand and held it tight giving her the reassurance she needed.

"Okay Hatori-san you must be wondering about Mila-kun right?" Tohru asked all ready knowing the answer was yes.

-Hatori simply nodded-

"Okay well it started two days ago. I found her in my room all by her self. See Kyo and I had gone to the dojo and well I had um some how broken his curse that night or I think we did. We are really un-sure about the curse yet but I can hug him now. But we were on our way to the dojo and left the door un locked. Um are you following all this?" Tohru's voice asked softly.

-Hatori was a little wide but he nodded urging her to continue on-

"Well the curse I think is gone. Mila-kun was in my room all alone and she explained to me that her mother had kicked her out. She told me that her mother said to get a real job and feed herself. Then she cried and said all she ever wanted was a family so I took her in. Well Kyo and I took her in and decide to be her segregated parents. So here we are today." Tohru exclaimed with a big breath.

"All right now what do you mean you think the curse is gone?" Hatori asked her in that regular emotionless tone.

"Well the night I had "broken" the curse we hugged once and he transformed but only once see." She said leaning over and hugging Kyo.

Kyo hugged her back for a moment. They went in to there own little world for a second but Tohru reluctantly pulled back. She loved being in his arms like that but Hatori was watching them so she just pulled away. Kyo didn't say any thing mainly the fact he wanted Tohru to explain. So he sat there listing to everything she said not wanting to be drug in the conversation.

"Hmm well you know Akito will want to hear about this." Hatori said a little sadness in his voice but it faded.

-Tohru's face fell-

"I know" She said gloomily.

"Well if Momiji and Kisa don't say any thing about Mila I am sure you will be fine. I wont mention it to Akito, about the curse, although Shigure might when he gets back." Hatori told them stroking his chin.

"We are at your mercy for this Hatori-san we thank you so much." Tohru said bowing her head in approval.

"It's the lest I can do after you wonderful hospitality." Hatori conclude standing up.

Nodding, Tohru and Kyo stood up as well. Tohru took the tea cups and walked in to the kitchen. She turned the water on to hot and rinsed the tea cups out. Then she placed them in the dish washer and closed the lid. Last she threw away the discarded tea bags.

Mila Kisa and Momiji ran past the kitchen yelling and laughing. Mila once she got used to someone she was not so shy anymore. They were playing knights and princesses and Momiji was the knight. Mila was the evil princess trying to become good. And Kisa was the good princess trying to help Mila become good.

Hatori stepped out into the hall and yelled for Momiji. Obediently, Momiji came over followed by Kisa and Mila. He said something to them and Mila walked into the kitchen. Kisa and Momiji nodded sadly when Hatori was finished and also walked in to the kitchen. They bowed to Tohru Kyo and Mila. Mila bowed back.

"Thank you for having us over Tohru-chan." Momiji said rising from his bow.

"Yes thank you very very much." Kisa said also rising from the bow.

"Mommy can Momo-nii, Auntie Kisa, and Jii-chan come over again?" Mila asked hopefully.

"Yes they can come back very soon." Tohru said smiling.

"Yay" Mila cheered and hugged Kisa.

They finally said good bye and Hatori got Kisa and Momiji in the car. He reminded Kyo and Tohru about Mila's median and they nodded in thanks. Tohru waved to the car as it pulled out of the drive way. It made its circle and began down the street. It still being winter was cold so as soon as the car turned the corner Tohru rushed back inside.

Mila had the median bottle in her hand and gave it to Tohru. Kyo shut the door behind him and looked over at Mila and Tohru. He was defiantly considering them his family. Tohru was explaining to Mila that she should not open her bottle unless Kyo or herself were there watching. Kyo sighed and set back down at the kitchen table. After all it was his love and his child.

THE END

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(just kidding but I am skipping a few days please don't flame me or something like that).

Three days passed and Kyo and Tohru were a costumed to Mila already. It was a Tuesday morning Yuki and Shigure were going to be back in two days and that's all. Kyo and Tohru hadn't really thought about what they were going to tell them yet but last night they had decide to tell them the truth. Well the truth as far as Kyo, Hatori, Momiji, and Kisa knew.

See Tohru's little secret had side effects. First of all if Mila ever spilled the beans on what happened that night Mila's soul would be dragged to hell. If Tohru ever spilled the beans her soul would be dragged to hell along with Mila's and anyone else who she brought back because they we killed. That is unless she got permission.

Tohru could get permission to tell somebody but if that somebody told someone else Tohru would die and go to heaven. The person who had told who ever for whatever reason would only lose there memory. Tohru is what you would call an angel who's heart is not pure enough to be a real angel but pure enough to be considered one.

She had access to all things an angel did only she had no wings and a halo. Trisha ,(Okay this is Ed and Al's mom from Full Metal Alclamist she just doesn't deserve to be a homunculi's so in My story she replaces god cause he gave it to her and I think that's her name or is Natisha? Oh well), was god. She gave Tohru all the permission and stuff like that to do what she dose. Tohru has to be very careful even though if you get caught, while getting permission, there is no consequence for that.

So Tohru was going to talk to Trisha tonight about telling Kyo the truth. Trisha was going to come in her bed room late that night so Tohru could ask her question. She was very worried about it for no reason because Trisha was a very nice lady. But what worried her was what kind of proof Kyo would need and if he would be mad at her.

They had all finished breakfast and Tohru, Mila, and Kyo were cleaning out the guest room next to Tohru's room. They had decided that Mila was going to sleep in her own room. Although Mila didn't mind all that much. She was actually very exited about this whole thing. She was worried to sleep in a room all by herself.

"Mila-kun now that's its cleaned out what color do you want your stuff to be in?" Tohru asked putting up the last shelf in her new room.

They had cleaned out the guest room. Although there wasn't much in there to begin with. Mila's bed was the old guest one and it was big enough for 3 adults. Mila shuffled looking at the bed and shelf's and bare floor. She scratched her chin gesturing her thinking. Kyo looked at Tohru and Tohru looked at Mila. Then she stopped her gesture and looked up.

"I want baby blue" She said smiling.

"All right I'll go get my purse and we'll-"

"No" Kyo stated calmly and firmly.

"Um no" Tohru question with a funny look on her face.

"I'll call the main house for some money" Kyo said walking passed her to the door.

Tohru, again, was going to protest but stopped and shut her mouth. Kyo turned his head to face her and got a simple nod from her. He nodded also and continued out the door and proceeding down the hall. He approached the up stairs phone. He placed his hand on the back and picked it up to his ear.

His fingers moved quickly to dial the number. He typed in the number 445-8509 on the black phone. It was a quad less so he walked back down the hall to Mila's "soon to be" room. He proceed back through the door and some body finally picked up the phone. I mean it had rung 4 times already.

"Hello Yuki Sohma speaking." Yuki's voice called through the phone.

"Yo rat boy get me Haru" Kyo's voice told him through the phone.

"What for" Yuki asked angrily sort of.

"Just do it" Kyo yelled through/at the phone.

He can hear shuffling through the phone-

"Yo Haru speaking" Haru said calmly

"Haru I need a lone" Kyo stated like every other time he asked for a lone from someone.

"Woah is Kyo actually asking me for a lone. I need a recorder. Or is this really Kyo Sohma…" Haru stopped for a moment.

_If he says it I'm gonna…_ Kyo thought evilly.

"A mystery" Haru finished finally.

"Damn that gets on my nerves" Kyo half yelled half stated.

"Yes its me tell Hatori to bring it over." Kyo yelled at the phone.

"Okay bye bye" Haru said through the phone and with that they both hung up.

Kyo clicked the phone off and threw it on the floor. Tohru stared at him because for some reason Haru and Yuki got on his every last nerve. Mila tried imitating Kyo's moves and Tohru scowled at him and her. She went in to this long explanation of why fighting was bad and not to imitate some things her father or herself dose. Bye the time she was done Hatori had come and gone with the money.

He had left exatly 2,000 dollars. Tohru finally coming back realized just how much there was and jumped on Kyo in a huge hug. Mila joined the hug and they hurried down stairs to get ready. After 2 hours the whole family was gathered at the door to leave and this time Tohru locked the door as they left. Tohru and Kyo hurried Mila down the street to the next big adventure at the mall.

* * *

**Okay I would like to just point out that I have 22 reviews okay not bad but I have 22 review out of 1248 HITS WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT YOU ASK A LLLLLLLOOOOOOOT Click the purple review button and type something on it like oh that chapter was good or oh that sucked or even one simple word like Kool.! Thank you have a nice day!**


	11. Chapter 11 Look whos here

Very important note at bottom story may be deleted!

Chapter 11: Trip and a Run in

The small new family arrived at the Cross Rods Garden Mall after a good ten minutes, walking down the street. Tohru smiled big at seeing the huge three story building in sight. She, Kyo, and Mila all had similar idea's about what they wanted too do with Mila's room. Tohru mainly wanted it to have baby blue wall paper and Mila could have a bunk bed. Just in case a friend stayed over or something like that.

Mila wanted to have flowers put up all over her room. She also wanted a bunk bed so she could sleep on top. Her love for high places was what drove her to this conclusion. Kyo just wanted it to not have anything too do with pink at all. He hated blue but he hated pink even more so he was pretty content with her answer. He was so shocked at the fact that he and Tohru were lovers now also.

Kyo grabbed Mila's hand and held it tight. Mila griped his hand back which tightened her grip on Kyo's hand. Tohru felt a little left out and Mila sensed her distress. Moving her own hand to grasp Tohru's, she smiled bright. Tohru smiled at her back at they exited the parking lot and entered the building.

Once the three were inside, Mila began looking around for flower's to put on her wall. Tohru pulled them into a mattress and bed store called Ben's Sleep Where Store. Kyo's mind was roaming on how Shigure would take in this information. He was also thinking about Akito and how Akito was going to take this information. He would call Shishou later and tell him about everything.

Tohru broke his thoughts when she called out to him. He shook his head as if to banish the thought completely. Tohru could tell what he was thinking about and hugged him tight. Kyo re-turned the hug and pulled back from her when Mila yelled that on that one. They walked over to the bunk bed and it was priced at 567 dollars.

Tohru agreed to this bunk bed. If she paid for it and gave them the address then in about 2 hours she would have it delivered to Shigure's house directly. Kyo talked to the business man and he got every thing in place. They would be there in 2 hours and 30 minutes. After they picked out a wooden bunk bed that was painted white they left the store.

"Okay Mila-kun what do you want in your room besides baby blue?" Tohru asked patiently.

"Um………………flowers I want baby blue flowers." Mila cheered.

"Kyo-kun is flowers fine for her room?" Tohru asked him smiling.

"Nn fine" He said giving them a wary smile.

Tohru and Mila got this giddy look and Kyo counted it as, priceless. They went into three more stores and bought sheets, a comforter, some wall stick flowers, and a small dresser. They had only been shopping for an hour and thirty minutes but Mila's stomach growled. Kyo tugged on Tohru's shirt and Tohru nodded as they walked.

"Mila-kun are you hungry?" Tohru asked already knowing she was.

"Yes" Mila nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay then lets go to the food court and after, we will buy you some cloths, okay." Tohru smiled looking down at the little girl.

Mila nodded and smiled a bright smile of her own. Tohru looked over at Kyo and he also nodded in agreement. Although shopping was not really his thing, Martial Arts was, but he had to do this for his knew adopted daughter. They took a turn and rode down the escalator too the second floor. Tohru's shoe's made a squeaking sound as she walked.

Kyo felt like smirking and smiling was all he would accomplish. The small new found family walked to the food court and right up too a table. Tohru sat right of Mila and Kyo sat on the left of Mila. Obviously making Mila the one in the middle. Tohru sighed and then looked at everyone. When Mila was staring up at her, Kyo began talking.

"Okay what do you want to eat?" He asked the already giddy girls.

"I want…………………taco's" Mila said looking at Tohru for approval.

-Tohru nodded-

"Yes I don't mind taco's um Kyo-kun do you mind to have Taco Bell?" Tohru asked him looking up a little.

"Taco Bell is fine I'll be back in a sec." And with that said Kyo stood up.

He began pulling out his pocket as he walked away from the table. Tohru pulled her elbows up under her arms and rested her head in her hands. Her red and black bracelet jingled as she did so. Mila copied her and Tohru watched Mila copy what ever she did just like Kisa when she would follow her around. Hugging Mila, Tohru squalled in delight at her actions. She was really enjoying Mila's company.

Kyo walked up to the counter there was not really a line. A lady came up to him and she told him that he wanted 7 soft taco's and the lady nodded. Kyo stepped to the side and waited for a short period of time then the lady came back with Kyo's order. Kyo paid a total of 5 dollars and 36 cents. He headed his way back to the table when he bumped into someone.

His food slid off the tray and he stumbled a bit. He had run in to a tall blonde hair girl but not to the point where he would have transformed. The girl's food almost spilled but she quickly caught it and turned around. She shot Kyo a glare at first but it softened a bit once the two realized who was there.

"Dammit, Uotoni watch where your going." Kyo said angrily.

"Shut up orange top or I'll shove your food up your ass." Uotoni yelled back.

"Arisa please, is our food okay." A deep and stoic voice called calmly and emotionlessly.

"Yeah our foods fine" She stated angrily.

Kyo brushed his hair out of his face. He looked down Tohru's best friends and scoffed. That Goth girl, Saki Hanajima, had waves or something and she just plain creeped Kyo out. But the Yankee, Arisa Uotoni, just plain pissed him off. They also scanned Kyo and then Uotoni scoffed at him.

"So is some with ya are ya here alone?" Uotoni asked Kyo in an annoyed voice.

-Kyo smirked-

"Yeah Tohru and my daughter are here. They are sitt'in over there." Kyo informed them and pointed in there direction.

He got the satisfaction of seeing the two girls gape at him and his smirk grew. He walked past Uotoni who's eyes followed him and she turned around and watched him walk towards Tohru and a little girl. Uotoni followed him with Hanajima not to far behind. Kyo approached them and set down and Mila clasped her hand together in excitement.

Kyo un rapped her a taco and set it in front of her. Then he did the same for Tohru and last him-self. Hanajima looked at Kyo and Tohru and then at Mila. She shook her head a bit realizing that none of there waves matched. Also noticing that Mila's waves were different as was Kyo's waves.

"Hey Tohru waz up" Uotoni said hugging Tohru from behind.

"Uo-chan" Tohru gasped in surprise.

"Yes Tohru how are you" Hanajima said from behind them.

"Hana-chan" Tohru gasped again.

"Yes well don't stand there hugging her sit down and eat with us." Kyo said bluntly rolling his eye's.

Hanajima nodded but was already set down in front of them. She was pretty damn sneaky for a Goth who sensed waves. Uotoni sat next to Hanajima and rolled out there subway food. The girls looked Mila up and down but they were still very confused and it showed up in there eyes. Tohru noticed and began explaining, while Kyo just rolled his eyes at having to listen to this story all over again.

"Oh um Mila-kun this is Hana-chan and Uo-chan. Uo-chan, Hana-chan this is Mila-san." Tohru introduced them and used her hands to show them.

"Yo" Uotoni said.

"Hello" Hanajima told her coldly.

"Mama who are they? Are They related to me?" Mila asked a little confused.

"These are my best friend's" Tohru said raising her hand proudly.

Mila nodded happily and smiled. Any friends of her mothers was friends of her own. They ate and Tohru went back threw the whole story that she had lead everyone to believe. Hanajima knew about Tohru's angle business and so she knew the real truth but only because of her waves. She had found out when Tohru was bringing someone back and noticed the different waves.

As she went on about how Mila's mother had abandoned her for two full days tell she found her house Hanajima nodded and Kyo rolled his eyes the third time to hear this story was really a bore. Uotoni was crying as Tohru finished her story up with "And here we are too day." Uotoni jumped on Mila and hugged her very tight. Hanajima stroked the small girls hair.

Tohru gave them a nervose laugh and patted Uotoni on the back. Hanajima pulled her off of Mila and told her to eat her food. Uotoni nodded and did so. They ate there food and Tohru told them about Shigure and Yuki leaving to see the head of the family. Uotoni narrowed her eyes and asked the all binding question.

"So are you and Tohru going out?" Uotoni asked narrowing her eyes and smiling a bit.

Her smile turned into a smirk at Kyo's reaction. Kyo did a spit take and food fell out of his moth and on to the discarded paper. Hanajima could tell they were in love from waves and there expressions. Kyo and Tohru blushed furiously but they didn't say any thing and Uotoni thought _bulls eye._

"Oh well I mean um y-you see we um that is-"

"Wow Uotoni you actually hit the target dead on and how long did it take you for that?" Kyo snickered at her.

"YOU I AM GONNA- IF YOU WEREN'T TOHRU'S BOYFRIEND I'D KILL YOU." Uotoni yelled at him furiously grabbing and yanking Kyo's shirt.

Tohru waved her hand frantically and she got in between them. Uotoni and Kyo shoot death glares at each other but sat down and quiet there fighting. After the small group finished there food Tohru gasped at her watch. Hana-chan and Uo-chan looked at each other and knew she had to leave. Kyo stood up and began scooping up his mess.

Then he picked up Mila's mess and then last he picked up Tohru's mess. Crumpling the paper up, Kyo threw it in the trash and walked back over to the girls. How did he get stuck with so many girls, he didn't know. Oh well Tohru was one of those girls and so was Mila so he was some what content. Tohru looked at him and stood up taking Mila's hand in her own, she bowed.

"I'm sorry but as I explained the beds are going to be at Shigure's in 30 minutes." Tohru said and rose from her bow.

"I was very glad to meet you Hana-chan and Uo-chan." Mila said bowing.

"Nice to meet ya too" Uotoni said hugging Mila from her bow, she forced her to stand up.

"Yes it was very nice to meet you as well." Hana-chan said hugging her too.

"Tohru, Mila, if you want time too go and get some cloths than hurry." Kyo told them aggravated.

Tohru nodded and the three said their good byes. Mila clung to Tohru and Kyo she was in the center of them and hanging on tight. Uotoni and Hanajima watched as they left and nodded in a silent agreement that Kyo was fit for Tohru. They thought at first Yuki was best fit but they soon pushed that aside when Tohru's feeling of love were in a brother sister way. So they watched Kyo and Tohru as their relationship progressed and decided Kyo was best fit.

So Tohru, Mila, and Kyo disappeared in to a cloths store called Jasmine Children's Cloths. Tohru and Mila picked out 2 pairs of shoes, 2 dresses, 1 pair of jeans, and 3 shirts too where with the jeans. Kyo of course stood there in la la land because cloths was defiantly not his thing. He would suffer for Mila and For Tohru.

Tohru was the one on his thoughts right now. Why Kyo didn't know but he was thinking about what they were going to do with Mila while Tohru and himself were at school. He figured that Mila would have to go to all day kinder garden but then what. They had talked about a day care and this day care picked up from school so that was easily settled.

His thoughts roamed on and on but he got shook from his thoughts. Well he shook him self out of his thoughts when Akito passed through his mind. Kyo didn't want to think about Akito or any thing that might have to do with Akito hurting Tohru any way. After 30 minutes Tohru screeched loudly at her watch.

"Kyo-kun we have no time to go in another store we have to pay and leave the bed and dresser will be at Shigure's house any minute." Tohru told him frantically putting the items on the counter to be rung up.

Kyo smiled at her franticness or whatever you call it. Mila was taking after Tohru a lot and she was being a little frantic too. Kyo paid for the item's and it there was not very much left. All they had left in there pocket was 39 dollars and 78 cents. They had spent it on all of that other stuff and had some left over.

After the items were rung up Tohru grabbed Mila's hand and rushed out of the cloths store. She was carrying all the cloths, Mila was carrying the wall paper, and Kyo had the sheets, comforter, pillow, and flowers in three sacs. They began walking back to the house and it was very cold it being winter and all. It was not snowing now but there was snow on the ground.

Tohru shivered as they walked and Mila clung to her. Kyo was lagging behind and once a gain left in thoughts. His head spun this time on the homework they had finished just before school had been closed down. Yuki and Shigure would be back in time for one free day and then the news had said Kariba High School would start back up.

After walking down the crackling gravel path the three approached Shigure's house and Tohru ran up to the door. They had already cleaned out the once guest room to make room for Mila's room. Tohru fiddled in her purse and pulled the keys out. She had two keys on its key chain. One was for Shigure's house and the other was for her locker at school. She turned the key to the right and the door un locked.

They walked inside and a blast of warm air hit their faces and warmed up their arms and legs. Mila ran passed Tohru and went by the wall heater saying a short "Sorry" as she ran passed her. Tohru smiled and ran to put the sacs of stuff up stairs in Mila's room. Kyo gave Mila a last glance and followed Tohru up the pounding stairs.

They got in the clear room and Tohru began deciding where the bed would be. Kyo said on the back wall by the window because Mila like high places and it was up stairs so it fit. Tohru nodded since they got a bunk bed the little girl would be higher up. Then they put the flowers up and Mila had come in to help at that time.

Once they finished Tohru went to put the flowers all over her room but the door bell rang. Mila, Tohru, and Kyo began there way down the stairs. Tohru and Kyo exchanged glances with one another as they walked back down the thunders stairs. Tohru approached the door and opened it with Kyo standing back. There stood a tall man in a Ben's Sleep Where Store uniform.

"After noon miss is this the home of Kyo Sohma?" He asked politely.

"Yes please come in." Tohru said smiling and opening the door some more.

"Right then" The man said taking a step in.

"Did the bed, mattress, and dresser come in all right?" Kyo asked looking behind the man.

"Yes. All right boys move 'em in." The man called and he told them to take a step back.

Tohru nodded and stepped back pulling Mila along with her. Once she was clear the truckers began to move the furniture inside the house. Kyo took the liberty in showing them where to set it all up and every thing. Tohru and Mila stayed down stairs where Kyo told them too and they talked.

"So are you exited about your knew room?" Tohru asked Mila two hours after the men and Kyo had gone up stairs.

"Yes" Mila told her nodding and jumping up.

The men came down and shuffled out of the room giving Tohru a quick good bye. Then Kyo came down next and with out a word picked Mila up and carried her out of the kitchen. Tohru followed smiling as they headed up stairs. Kyo approached the closed door that had a big baby blue flower placed right in the center. Mila squealed in delight at it she loved baby blue and flowers.

Kyo moved his hand on the door knob and turned the handle. Then he pushed it open and revealed the bunk bed that was wood and painted white. The walls had blue flowers pasted all over them and the bed was already made. Kyo smiled as did Tohru while Mila gaped at it all. Her home she finally had a home. Mila ran up to her bed praising them all the way there.

Kyo and Tohru nodded at her when she asked if it was really her room. Mila laughed and smiled as she climbed up the small latter to the top bunk. She looked out the window that had blue curtains draped over them. Then she looked at the small dark blue flower rug on the floor. It was every thing she could ever hope for and more.

Tohru yawned and leaned into Kyo's chest. The day had gone by so quickly that she was happy. After dinner Kyo had got a phone call telling him that Shigure and Yuki would be back two days early. That was a relief for Tohru because it would give Yuki and Shigure time to adjust to Mila. For some reason Tohru knew Shigure wouldn't mind Mila staying here.

It was late now at about 11:55 pm and Tohru knew that Trisha was coming soon. She wiggled out of Kyo's chest and hugged him. He hugged her back and gave her a kiss good night. Tohru returned the kiss then reluctantly walked away from her new found lover. She dragged her feet up the stairs and into her bed room. There she closed her door to began the short wait.

_I'm not worried that she won't let me tell him. I am worried that Kyo may be very angry with me and I don't know if I can handle that. What if he doesn't believe me? Or what if he believes me and tells some one? No he won't tell but……………………I can't help worrying. _Tohru thought to herself.

She waited on her bed silently twiddling her fingers. She waited 5 minutes and that was all tell her window came open and a small white light entered her bed room. Tohru looked the light up and down but it was not Trisha's light. No Tohru jumped up and smiled bright at the light. When the light cleared there stood a woman with blue and white angel wings.

"Mom" Tohru exclaimed jumping on the angel.

"Hey Tohru. How have you been?" Kyoko asked her smiling.

"Oh I have been great how's heaven is it nice?" Tohru asked her mother giddily.

"Yes it wonderful um why did you ask Trisha-sama to come here?" Kyoko asked her daughter seriously.

"Yes well you see I was wondering if I could tell Kyo-kun the truth about myself and Mila-kun" Tohru told her mother calmly.

"Ah yes Kyo Sohma your lover" Kyoko told Tohru biting back a laugh at first until…

"Um yes" Tohru nodded.

"Well, well this is a new development." Kyoko stated smiling.

"Can I?" Tohru almost begged in a way.

"Well since Trisha-sama gave me permission to give you permission than yes you can." Kyoko said pulling out of Tohru's embrace.

"And I have to go here comes your boyfriend bye sweetie." And with that said Kyoko disappeared.

Tohru smiled and nodded and right after Kyoko was fully gone Kyo knocked on the door. Tohru's worry came back as she cautiously move to the door and place her shaking hand on the knob. She turned the knob slowly but opened the door even more slowly. When Tohru fully opened the door Kyo came in her room. Tohru took a deep breath.

"Hey what are you doing I herd voices." Kyo told her looking around her room for another person.

"You did. Kyo I have something very important to tell you." Tohru told him seriously and it showed on her face.

-She lead him to sit down on her bed and then cleared her thought-

"Kyo Sohma do you love me with all your heart and would believe me if I told you something that no one else in the world must ever know?" Tohru asked him sitting down next to him.

"Tohru you know I do and I would believe anything you told me." Kyo reassured her.

"Okay the truth is I am considered and angle. As a result I can see the dead but I am not actually and angle. I have the ability to bring the dead back to life and I can visit with Trisha-sama or god. Mila was killed by her father and so I brought her back to life. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you I was not allowed until I asked." Tohru pleaded in truth.

Kyo took a moment to register what was said. He looked at her way beyond confused and his mind only seemed to be moving even slower at that point. He stared at Tohru and wondered if what she was saying was really true. Or if he had gone off the deep end and was hallucinating? He didn't know but he was certain he trusted her, right?

Tohru looked in to Kyo's confused eyes. Kyo seeing her like this she was on the verge of tears already. The two tailing's head wiped around when a voice was in the air. Tohru already knowing her mother had come back smiled up at the air. The voice was small yet deep and wise yet fun and it sounded angelic to human ears.

"Ha so this is the Kyo Sohma I have heard about." Kyoko Laughed emerging from the air to stand in front of them.

"Mom I thought you said that you were going to go somewhere?" Tohru scolded her mother.

"Um I was but see I had to meet him honey." Kyoko told her daughter playfully.

"Mom why did you _have_ to meet him?" Tohru asked with a small hint of sarcasm.

"I _had_ to meet your future husband and the father of _my_ grand children." Kyoko told her smiling as a blush came over her face.

Kyo looked from Tohru to Kyoko to Tohru again. Okay he had finally gone off the deep end. That or he was dreaming and when that crossed his mind he pinched himself………Ga nope nothing. Kyoko smiled and Kyo realized what was said and a tomato red blush formed over his face.

"Um………" What was Kyo supposed to say.

"Sorry sorry but I wanted to meet him………………his hair is like mine" Kyoko commented happily.

"I'm sorry. Kyo-kun this is my mother the one who passed away. Mom meet Kyo." Tohru stood up and hugged her then turned back to Kyo…………smiling.

"Hi orange top" Kyoko told him grinning.

"What" Kyo asked angrily.

"Hee Orangey you had better take good care of m-"

-Rage meter 10-

"HEY I HAVE A NAME TOHRU JUST SAID IT YA KNOW, ITS KYO NOT-"

"AWWWWWW" Kyoko yelled and stared messing with his hair.

"Hmmm Kyo-kun than" Kyoko said.

-Rage meter 6-

"I get this too much" Kyo groaned out loud.

Tohru giggled at him and Kyo smiled. Kyoko hugged Kyo which made him feel pretty weird if I might say. Then she hugged Tohru. After an 1 hour explanation they got Kyo convinced about Tohru being an angle. It would also explain this sudden clinging from Mila. Kyo had thought about it and it went so fast. Him being a father and falling in love with Tohru but he didn't mind a bit.

Kyoko had nodded when Kyo really did know it was real and gave him and Tohru on last hug. Then she gracefully opened the window and flew out. Her long white dress disappeared as she vanished away from the window seal. Once she was gone Tohru sobbed then she cried. Kyo came to her side and did the only thing he could do her took her in his arms and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you no matter what." He told her and pulled out of his kiss to her.

"I love you too and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner." Tohru nodded in his chest.

He held her tighter and kissed the top of her head. Okay he hadn't just now fallen in love with her but he had her now. Now that he had her he would protect her and care for her for ever. He would always want her to smile and be happy. Her joy and smiles made him happy. So as Kyo sat there thinking he and Tohru fell in to a long peaceful sleep in each others arms.

_**WARNING, WARNING, WARNING**_

**AS OF NOW I AM DELETING THIS STORY IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED GO FIND ANOTHER STORY IF YOU DO SEND A REVIEW.**


End file.
